We're So Far Away
by Homely
Summary: COMPLETE!3/28/2009 In every high school there's drama. Too bad Kairi, Sora, Roxas, Naminé, Riku, and Xion had to find this out the hard way. SoKai,RoxNami,RikuXion WARNING: sexual themes and pregnancy. Full summery inside.
1. Kairi: Beautiful Disaster

**Author's note: **Okay, so I wasn't planning on writing another story but... the idea just wouldn't leave me alone XD. I've a slightly more mature aspect for this story, so if you're against sex before marriage, underage drinking, and slightly disturbing content then I suggest you turn away from this. Each chapter is going to be of a different person's POV. I got the idea from another story I read. I wrote this one just for fun!

**Multiple pairings: **Sora/Kairi, Roxas/Naminé, Riku/Xion.

**Warning: **This story contains sexual themes, pregnancy, drugs, and other content NOT SUITABLE for anyone under thirteen, unless you think you can handle it XD.

**Review please! **I know this chapter is just.. blah.. but things come along as the story continues.

* * *

_Kairi was living in the shadow of her best friend. Sworn to save her virginity for marriage, she had never had a boyfriend, and incidentally, was in love with her childhood friend. A baby wasn't something she had planned on having for a long time._

_Sora was the big shot who got all the girls. All except one. After going to a party and making what could be the biggest mistake of his life without even realizing, he wakes up with no memory of the night before._

-

_Naminé was insecure; only dating one of the most popular guys in school because it made her feel better about herself. After being sexually assaulted by someone she thought she trusted she finds herself facing difficulties she's never had to before in her life._

_Roxas was in love with his best friend and stuck in a horrible relationship due to his parents wishes. After confessing his feelings to his best friend he realizes that things don't always turn out the way you plan them. He figures that there's only one thing that can numb the pain he's feeling._

_-_

_Xion was poor and running away from the ghosts of her past. When the one person she never wanted to see again comes back, she finds that running away from your problems is never the answer._

_Riku's parents were threatening to send him away to private school. He finds himself falling head over heels for someone who may not be as secure as she seems to be._

* * *

_I don't know what he's after _

_But he's so beautiful_

 **_Such a beautiful disaster_**

**September 11th**

"Ninety-Seven... Ninety-Eight... Ninety-Nine... One hundred! Ready or not, here I come!" Sora's voice echoed through the park. I girl giggled and ducked more into the bush I was hiding in. A pathetic and obvious hiding place, yes, but knowing Sora he would look in all of the least common places first and find Naminé or Selphie, and chances are I would be the one caught last. I heard Selphie squeal and laugh, and I immediately knew she had been caught.

"Oh Sora, you're _so _good at this game, I can't believe you found me first!" Selphie said. I rolled my eyes. _There goes Selphie, flirting with Sora, again._

"Well what can I say." he laughed.

"Oh shoot!" I heard Naminé exclaim moments later. Just as I had predicted; I would be the last one found. Why did that always happen?

"Alright Kairi, I'm coming to get you!" Sora called out. _He won't find me. _I smirked. But, to my surprise, he moved branches out of the way and poked his head in the bush. "Found you."

I grinned, and took the hand he had extended towards me, and hoisted myself up out of the bush. "Oh darn." I said sarcastically.

"Come on Kairi, show some enthusiasm!" He exclaimed, spreading his arms out far, as if he were about to hug me. "Hide and seek is like art, you know."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really? Art, you say?"

"Yep."

"Oh, you're funny."

He shrugged. "I know."

"So, you guys." Selphie started, gesturing for us all to gather around her. We all closed in, and I think that we knew what was coming next. Selphie had that 'listen hard, because I have some juicy gossip' look on her face. "Kay, so, you guys know Hayner Roberts?"

"Of course." Sora said. "Me and Hayner are friends."

"Yeah, same." said Naminé.

"Yep, me too." I nodded.

"Oh, right." she replied dumbly. "Well, yeah, he's having a party this friday at his house. You guys in?"

"Oh yeah, Seifer was telling me about that." Naminé said. "He wanted me to go with him, so I guess I'll be there."

"Alright cool. Sora?"

"I'm going with Roxas." he said.

"Okay, cool!" she chimed. "Kairi, you'll come with me, right?"

"No, I think I'll pass." I said, casually waving my hand.

"What? You'll _pass?" _she gasped at me as if I were turning down a million dollars. "You always do this. Someone will throw this huge party and I'll invite you to come with me and you just say no. I have no one else to go with; all my other friends have plans!"

I wanted to say 'Glad I'm here to be your backup friend.' but I didn't. Instead, I said: "Then I guess you're going alone. We've talked about this Selph, a house party just isn't my scene."

"Well you've never been to one, so how would you know?"

"True, but--"

"No buts!" she cut me off. "You're going to the party friday, which is tomorrow, whether you like it or not, okay?"

"Okay, okay." I finally gave in. "Chill." I added, noting how annoyed and demanding she had sounded.

She smiled in triumph. "Alright cool. Don't worry about a thing Kai, these parties are fun, and nothing bad ever actually happens there. A few kids get drunk, some things get broken, but its always _totally _fun. I'm going to make sure that your first high school party will be the best, got it?"

"Gosh Selphie, you make me feel like I'm in grade nine again." I laughed.

"Eh, grade nine, grade eleven, what's the difference?" Sora joked. "But, being serious, these parties are the bomb. You'll have fun."

"Yeah." Naminé agreed, but sounded unsure.

"Alright, fine -- but I'm trusting you, Selphie, to make sure I don't do anything stupid without realizing it."

"Cross my heart." she promised.

So, maybe I wasn't exactly the 'party animal' type. I didn't think it really mattered. But since I'd become good friends with Selphie Joyce and Naminé Anderson, two of the most popular girls in the school, I'd been feeling a lot more pressured to act like them, dress like them, I'd even started talking like them. But before this I had never wanted to go to one of their stupid parties. I didn't drink and I wasn't sexually active; actually, Selphie didn't know this, but I was saving myself for marriage. I knew that if I told her she wouldn't approve. Naminé didn't know either, and Sora and I didn't really talk about things like that.

Sora Buchner had been my friend since I was eight years old. He'd been my crush since I was thirteen, and of course, neither Selphie or Naminé knew this. And they never would know, for a few of reasons. One: Selphie had a massive crush on him, and the two of them would probably go out sooner or later, Two: he was one of my best friends. And Three: He was one of the most popular, good looking, and admired guys at school.

Naminé was dating this guy, Seifer, who I didn't like at all. Sweet little Naminé deserved someone who loved her, and wasn't just using her, like Seifer obviously was. He wore her like she was a flashy piece of clothing, and I could tell that she didn't really like him. She wasn't superficial, she was nice, but_very _insecure. I knew that she was only dating Seifer because she felt so down about herself, but I didn't know why. She was really pretty, with long blond hair and bright blue eyes, and I didn't know one person that disliked her. There must've been something else.

Selphie was my best friend, though I didn't always act like she was. She was shallow and sometimes obnoxious, and I had to admit, she was a bit of a slut, but she was always there for me when I needed to talk. Talk about things that didn't involve my crush or my virginity. Selphie was always telling me how she wanted me to hook up with one of her friends so I wouldn't be the only virgin, other than Roxas, of our group. No matter how many times I told her I was going to wait until I had an actual boyfriend (which was a lie, but it temporarily kept her off my back), she still didn't get it. Apparently someday I was going to get together with her friend and mine, Tidus, even though it was obvious we didn't think of each other as anything more than friends. Selphie could be so annoying...

And then there was Roxas Hikari. He was somewhat shy, and didn't drink alcohol or anything of the sort, just like me. We got along well, but not as well as him and Naminé. They were best friends since childhood, like me and Sora, the only difference was that Roxas was crazy about Naminé and sometimes I wondered if Sora really cared if we were friends or not. I found myself lucky to still be his friend, unlike Riku Rowe, someone Sora and I used to hang out with when we were young. We never talked anymore.

Sometimes I wondered: What was a nerd like me doing hanging out with people like them?

"Come on Kairi, lets go to my house." I trailed behind her as she walked off, as always. "My mom just bought be this new top last weekend that I've just been itching to wear. I was going to wear this pink dress, but yeah, I changed my mind."

"I'll probably just wear this." I said.

She scanned me up and down with a disgusted expression. "Its a cute casual outfit, but this is a party." I was wearing a jean shirt that reached my mid thigh, much longer than her skirts, and a pink t-shirt. "Pink looks good on you, so you can borrow my dress."

"Alright." I tried to hide the dread in my voice. One of her dresses? Oh god. I gulped, imagining how much skin I would be showing in it.

-

"Mom, I'm home!" I called, entering my house.

"I'm in the kitchen!" My mothers voice sounded. I walked into the kitchen, where she was cutting carrots, probably for dinner. "Have fun at the park?" she asked, not looking up from her cutting.

"Yeah... Hey mom, I was wondering--"

"No money."

"I don't need money."

"Oh, alright then. Carry on."

"I was wondering, if maybe I could, you know... go to this little get together that one of my friends is having tomorrow night." I bit my lip and waited for a reply.

"You mean a party?" my brother Cloud said, coming into the kitchen.

"A party? Kairi you hate parties." Mom said.

"I don't hate them, I just never go to them." I defended. "And its just a small thing."

"She's lying." Cloud said with a sly grin.

"Shut up Cloud. Mom?"

"I don't think so. You're too young to be going to those things." she looked up at me with the 'disappointing eye'.

"I'm in grade eleven!" I exclaimed in annoyance. Too young? I was too _old _to _not _be going to parties.

"No, Kairi you know how I feel about parties. They're nothing but--"

"Trouble, I know mom." I cut her off. "I've heard you say it a million times to Cloud. But I'm different than him. I'm responsible."

"You do have a point there..." she admitted.

"Hey!" Cloud complained, but we ignored him.

"Alright fine, you can go."

"I'm sleeping over at Selphie's afterwards."

"That little slut?" Cloud said.

"Shut up!"

"Cloud go watch TV or something." Mom ordered him, then faced me. Cloud scoffed, then left. "Okay, thats fine. But there better not be any drinking or anything of the sort."

"No, of course not." I lied. Obviously there would be drinking. It didn't mean I had to do it. "Thanks so much mom. And don't worry, I'll be just fine. Its just a small party."

-

"I look so hot." Selphie said, standing in front of a full body mirror. She was wearing a lime green tube top she was practically popping out of and a pair of skimpy jean short shorts that were barely covering her at all. She didn't look hot, she looked like a slut. But of course, I couldn't tell her that. "Alright, lets work on you." she walked over to her huge closet and pulled out a pink piece of fabric."Here, put this on."

"Its a cloth." I said blankly.

"No, its a dress. Now put it on, the party starts in less than an hour."

"Fine, fine." I changed into it. It was a bit baggy around my chest and hung off my hips when it was supposed to be skin tight, but other than that it fit. I was actually afraid to look in the mirror.

"That looks so great on you!" Selphie squealed, grabbing a hold of my bare shoulders and steering me in front of the mirror. My jaw literally dropped. I looked like... Selphie. All exposed and slutty, I didn't like it at all.

"Selphie, I-I can't wear this." I stuttered.

"What're you talking about? You look hot, the guys will be _all over you!"_

_Yeah, thats what I'm afraid of..._

Selphie piled on a bunch of makeup on herself and then some on me, but I only let her do a bit of eye liner and mascara. Even if I wasn't wearing a bunch of crap makeup, I still felt like I looked like a cheap whore. I sighed. The time to leave for the party was now, and as soon as we left the safety of Selphie's home I felt even more uncomfortable than before. She read my expression easily, and stopped me as we walked,

"Kairi, you look great, really." she said truthfully. I still didn't look convinced. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Tonight is going to be fun, I promise." she grinned. "Turn that frown, upside down!"

I couldn't help but grin myself. I always found it funny when Selphie acted childish on purpose. She wasn't a bad person, really, though she seemed like one. There were times where I realized why Selphie was my best friend. "Alright, fine." I didn't think I would truly smile that night, but just then I beamed brightly, actually believing Selphie's words.

"See! There we go." we stopped and starred at Hayner's house. "Ready to have fun?" she challenged.

"Actually, yes." I said with a smile. A certain feeling came over me as I approached the house. Tonight wasn't just going to be fun, it was going to be life changing. I could feel it in my bones as I saw the crowded house and the plastic cups I knew were filled with beer, not apple juice. Suddenly I wasn't the girl who always shied away, the girl who only cared about her grades, and most importantly, the girl who never had a boyfriend.

* * *

Yep, so the first chapter done! I don't expect this one to be as popular as my other stories... but whatever. I _do _hope you like it!

**Review please! **I don't know if I want to continue or not; tell me what you think? Thanks!


	2. Sora: Numb

**Author's note: **Hey guys, thanks for reviewing! This chapter is really short, I know, but right now I don't have much to write about with Sora. Don't worry, that'll change. The next chapter should be up tonight, probably, cause this one was short I have extra time to finish it.

**Review please!**

****

Multiple pairings: Sora/Kairi, Roxas/Naminé, Riku/Xion.

Warning: This story contains sexual themes, pregnancy, drugs, and other content NOT SUITABLE for anyone under thirteen, unless you think you can handle it XD.

_

* * *

_

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be,_

_**Feeling so faithless **_

_lost under the surface_

_**Don't know what you're expecting of m**__**e**_

_Put under the pressure of _

_**walking in your shoes**_

"So Kairi's going to be at the party tonight?" I asked Selphie at lunch on friday.

"You bet." she said, all preppy. "She has potential, and she's super pretty so I don't know why she doesn't take advantage of that. Tonight she's gonna look so hot, no matter what."

"That's good. I think its about time she started getting out a bit more."

"Yeah, I know eh! So what about you?" We made our way from the cafeteria line with our trays of crappy food and sat across from each other at a table.

"What about me?" I teased.

"You ready to have fun tonight?"

"Oh, yeah definitely." I smiled.

"I thought so." she giggled. "You always get so wild at parties."

"So I've heard." I mused. "I usually can't remember much about them because I drink so much."

"Thats _so _cool."

I laughed. "Not really. I'm going to stop doing that so I can actually remember how much fun I have, if any."

"Hayner's parties are always really sweet, if you don't remember that."'

"I know that much, at least. I always end up feeling crappy when I drink too much anyways."

"Yeah, but its like so fun."

"True." I sighed. "Whatever, I'll decide how much alcohol I should intake when I get there."

"That's always the best way to go!" she chimed, taking a bite of her salad. My eyes drifted past Selphie and landed on Kairi, my childhood friend. I knew that I could date almost any girl I wanted to in this school; all but one. Kairi Jacob; a real beauty queen, perfect student, and sweet girl. Almost every time I looked her in the eyes I felt guilty for what I'd become since we were little. I felt guilty for drinking, but I couldn't stop it. It was like an addiction, and I always felt pressured to continue it. I heard from my best friend Roxas that I was a total ass when drunk. Apparently I was always grabbing girls and making a total fool of myself. But it was just so fun.

I would have asked out Kairi if I weren't so intimidated by her. Usually I didn't have to worry about rejection when it came to girls because I could tell if they liked me. I was almost positive that Kairi only thought of me as a friend. She didn't flirt or blush when I talked to her, and she was never all over me, like the rest of the girls I've dated anf flirted with. She had never had a boyfriend before, and I didn't know why. We didn't really talk about things like that, for some reason, it was a bit of an awkward topic for us, being friends since the age of eight.

Sometimes I hated my life, but then I realized that I was being selfish when I thought that. I was pretty much blessed with good looks, I came form a rich family, and I could get almost any girl I wanted. I realized how lucky I was, but I couldn't help but feel somehow... incomplete. Like there was this whole other part of me missing, and I didn't know where to find to find it. I'd had seventeen years to search for this missing part, but so far, I had no leads.

-

Hayner's party was like all of the other parties. Drunk, underage teenagers going around making out with whoever was in the way, having reckless fun, and I was one of them. Something about the night seemed off; like something big was going to happen to me, something... new.

* * *

Yay for foreshadowing! Just so you know, the names of the songs I'm using in every chapter are the names of the chapters, if you're wondering.

**Review please! **Should I still continue? D:


	3. Roxas: Learning to Fall

**Author's note: **Hey guys, thanks for reviewing. Here's Roxas' first chapter, I hope you like it.

**Review please!**

**

* * *

**

_Today is the day  
_

**_The worst day of my life_**

_You're so content it hurts me_

**_I don't know why_**

_The cost of misery_

**_Is at an all time high_**

_I keep it hidden_

**_Close to the surface in sight_**

_I'm learning to fall_

_I can't hardly breathe_

_When I'm going down don't worry about me_

_Don't try this at home_

_You said you don't see_

_I don't want to know that you know,_

**_it should have been me_**

**_Could you be with him?_**

**_Or was it just a lie?_**

_He doesn't catch you like I do_

_And you don't know why_

_You change your clothes and your hair_

_But I can't change your mind_

_Oh, I'm uninvited_

**_So unrequited now_**

The sound of reckless laughter and things being smashed around me wasn't comforting. I looked over to see Sora dancing with some girl he probably had no feelings for whatsoever. I'd promised him before the party started that I would try and make sure he didn't do anything stupid, but hell, he was Sora. Everything he did was stupid. _Ugh, I'm outta here. _I had to avoid people and objects being tossed around in order to make it to the door alive.

"Roxas!" Selphie called over to me. "Will you dance wif me?" she slurred all her words. I just rolled my eyes and walked out. Since I lived right down the street from Hayner I could just go home. Go home and sleep, go home and watch TV... Anything was better than this.

I frowned as I saw Seifer walking with my best friend Naminé, walking hand in hand. A familiar pain stabbed in my chest, just where my heart was. This happened every time I saw them together. By now I realized that it happened because I was in love with her. Her hair, her eyes... Everything about Naminé Anderson made my heart beat faster then I thought was even possible. Too bad she was taken. Taken by some complete asshole that I despised. She could do so much better, why didn't she see it?

"Hey Roxas." she greeted, smiling. My heart fluttered, but I ignored it as well as I could.

"Hey."

"Leaving the party already?" she questioned. I was walking in the opposite direction of Hayner's house, so yes, it would look like that.

"Yeah, I wasn't having a good time."

"Awe, cheer up." She teased. "Why don't you go hang out with Olette? She said she had nothing to do tonight."

"Yeah man, call up your girlfriend." Seifer said, glaring at me harshly. I knew that he knew I liked Naminé, I didn't know how, but I knew he did.

"Maybe I will." I said. "Actually, yes, I'll invite her to the party." I smiled sarcastically at Seifer, who just kept glaring.

"Alright, see you later Rox." Naminé brushed her hand over my shoulder as she passed me, sending tingles down my spine. I looked back at her and Seifer walking off together, still holding hands, and clenched my fists into balls. I was so jealous of him it was insane. I don't even think he knew that he was dating the most amazing girl in the world. Seifer was constantly reminding me that I had a girlfriend, and though I wished it weren't true, he was right. Olette and I had been dating since the age of thirteen. But I didn't like her, and I didn't know whether she liked me or not.

We were only dating because out parents pretty much made us. We had no choice; it was an arranged marriage. I cringed thinking of seeing Olette walking down the aisle. Its that that Olette wasn't pretty, actually, I'm sure there are a million guys that would kill to date a girl like her. She was beautiful, with long brown hair and bright green eyes, but I wasn't in love with her... She wasn't Naminé. She wasn't the little girl I had known my entire life that had grown up into a beautiful _woman. _She was the girl that my parents had forced me to date when I was thirteen years old because they didn't want to risk me falling for anybody else. Well, by that time they were too late. I had been in love with Naminé for as long as I could remember. Even as children, she was all I could think about...

My daily routine was to get up, call Naminé, hang out with Naminé, then go home and talk to Naminé on the phone. But then school came along and things changed a bit, but we were still best friends. But when high school rolled around things changed a _lot. _Like, for instance, in grade ten Seifer asked out Naminé, and for whatever sick, twisted reason she said yes. And then more people started to like her and she became popular. Thankfully, she still hung out with me, we were still best friends, and I still loved her more than anything.

I decided to call Olette, though. Maybe being with my girlfriend would make Naminé jealous or something like that... Well, I didn't actually believe that would happen, but I did hope. "Hey, Olette?" I said into my cell phone.

"Hey Roxas!" she exclaimed into the phone, obviously happy that I had called her.

"Are you busy?"

"No, of course not. Why, do you want to hang out?"

"Yeah, I was actually wondering if you wanted to come check out Hayner's party."

"I'll be over in a few."

Olette lived just around the corner from Hayner. We all lived roughly in the same area, along with Pence. Olette, Pence, Hayner, and I used to be best friends, but we grew apart. By that I mean we didn't hang out, just the four of us. We still were friends, and still did talk sometimes. When grade eleven hit... we all changed. Especially Hayner, who turned into a party crazed drunk. I didn't really mind that too much, since my current best friend (best guy friend, actually) Sora was almost the same. Except Sora was more of the 'hook up with every girl in school' kind of thing. Okay... Every girl would be an exaggeration, but sometimes it seemed that way. He was a player, who also got drunk a lot. Hayner didn't have the same charm around girls that Sora had, so he wasn't as popular with them.

"Hey." I heard Olette's voice chime from behind me. I turned, and she was standing there, wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"Hey." I took her hand and lead her into the party. Olette didn't party much, and she didn't drink. She wasn't slutty like Selphie, she was more like Kairi, who studied a lot and cared about grades, but still managed to look good at the same time.

"Whoa, look who's here!" Hayner's voice sounded. I looked up at him, never letting go of Olette's hand. She hated when we got separated at parties. Hayner wasn't wearing a shirt and was standing on the couch, chugging cups of beer. This wasn't an unusual sight. "Hey, ebryone!" he slurred. "Woxas bot Letter to the partaaay!" he tripped over his own feet trying to jump down from the couch and tell flat on his face, a cup of beer flying and landing on Selphie. Guys were 'whooting' at her.

"Come on, lets go." I whispered into Olette's ear, pulling her towards the exit. Once we were finally outside, we could actually hear each other over the music.

"Hayner has changed to much." she sighed.

"I know. He's changed for the worse, I'll say."

"Agreed."

"Do you wanna go back in?" I offered.

"Maybe later. Lets just star gaze; its such a beautiful night." she let go of my hand and walked over to the lawn, and lay down on the damp grass. Without a word, I joined her. The ground was cold and wet, but I ignored it. The stars were spread across the sky like a million little white dots on an endless black canvas. I loved the stars; that was one of the few things Olette and I actually had in common. "Roxas?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"If our parents weren't making us, would you still date me?"

I didn't know what to say. I knew in my heart that the answer was no, I wouldn't date her, but I couldn't tell her that. It would hurt her feelings, and though I didn't like her, I still did care for her. "Well, I guess so."

"Hmm." I starred over at her. Her eyes were transfixed on the sky, and mine were on her. If Olette had asked 'would you still date me if you weren't in love with Naminé?' when I would have been able to answer easily. Yes, I would. If Naminé wasn't the girl for me, Olette would be, which was confusing, but it somewhat made sense in my mind.

Naminé and I were meant to be; someday I knew that she would realize this. Well, at least I hoped. If, for whatever reason, I decided to get over Naminé, I think I could have learned to love Olette.

"You can go inside if you want to." Olette said.

"No, I wouldn't leave you laying on Hayner's front lawn like this." I laughed. "People would think you passed out drunk."

She smiled. "Good point." her face fell, and she looked deep in thought. "I just... I just don't want you to be out here, not having fun, all because of me."

I sat up and looked down at her. "This is relaxing. I'd rather be out here than in there, really." she sat up so she was at my eye level.

"Roxas, I--"

"Hey guys." we were cut off by Naminé, walking up to us, alone.

"Hey Naminé." I smiled, happy to see her. I was always happy to see her.

"I think I'm gonna go." Olette said. "Roxas, call me tomorrow..." with that she stood up and walked down the street, not even leaving me time to say goodbye. I frowned in confusion. There must have been something on Olette's mind, she never acted like that.

"So, why aren't you inside?" Naminé asked.

I looked at her, then picked myself up to my feet. "As you already know; parties aren't my thing."

"Same here." she sighed. "I wasn't having fun in there at all. Seifer is probably either looking for me or too drunk to even remember who I am."

"He's an asshole." I said flatly.

She laughed. "I know, Roxas, you've told me a million times."

I shrugged. "What can I say, I'm a brutally honest person."

"Sometimes." she corrected.

"Right."

"Naminé?" Seifer's voice was heard. I looked down at my feet, not wanting to meet her eyes. She would only see the hurt in them.

"I uh, I better go." she said awkwardly.

"Yeah, of course." I stammered. "I'm gonna go home soon anyways... I'll talk to you later."

I couldn't read her expression. It was concerned, hurt, worried, something like that. "Bye." she said quietly before returning to her stupid boyfriend.

* * *

Was this chapter okay? Review please!


	4. Naminé: Listen to Your Heart

**Author's note: **Hey! Thanks so much for reviewing everyone. Ahah love you guys:)

And someone asked if I was focusing on one main pairing or all of them equally; to answer that, I'll tell you that Sora/Kairi is going to be just a bit bigger than the others, because what happens with them affects everyone. But, other than that, I will be focusing on them all.

**Review, please and thanks!**

**

* * *

**

I know there's something in the wake of your smile

I get a notion from the look in your eyes

you've built a love but that love falls apart

your little piece of heaven

**turns too dark**

The exact time on my pink hello kitty wrist watch was 11:03 pm. Way past the time I was supposed to be out, but I didn't care. My step-mom would be sleeping, and probably wouldn't notice me come in when I finally decided to head home. Actually, I felt like going home right away. Something was telling me that the night would end badly if I didn't leave, but Seifer pressured me to stay.

"Come on babe, lets go somewhere." Seifer kissed my neck. I frowned and pushed him away.

"No, you're drunk." I said.

"No I'm not." he grinned, and pressed his lips to my neck again. "Come..." he took my hand and I followed him out of the house, weaving past people on the way. I knew that he would be wanting to have sex tonight, and there was nothing I could do about it. If I kept saying no, he would dump me, and I didn't want that.

Seifer was my boyfriend. For the most part I did everything he wanted me to. "Seifer, I don't think tonight is good." I tried to be reasonable. Hopefully I could talk him out of it.

"Tonight is perfect." he said. I hated having sex with Seifer, I really did. It didn't know how people could find pleasure in it; all I could feel was pain. But, maybe it was because the whole time I was thinking about how I just wanted away from it. I wanted away from him, yet, at the same time I didn't. He was the only boyfriend I'd ever had. He was popular, and always told me I was beautiful. He made me feel good about myself.

But we'd never done it when he was drunk. And he wanted to do it behind Hayner's house. As he began to try and remove my clothing I panicked. _What if someone comes out and sees us? _I gasped at the thought. Everyone would think so low of me. I shoved Seifer off of me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I can't do this. Not here." I told him.

"Come on, there's no problem."

"Yes there is." I got up and walked away, but he stopped me.

"Wait." he ordered. "Think about this first. You leave here now, and you might wake up tomorrow single."

I knew exactly what he was trying to say, and it hurt me. Why did he always have to threaten to break up with me? Why couldn't he just try and be the respectful boyfriend I wished he was? "Fine..." I whimpered, walking up to him. He grabbed me forcefully and pressed his lips against mine. As usual, I felt nothing romantic. Just pure, physical entertainment, until we went all the way, that is. That just plain hurt. He forced me up against the wall, still kissing me, and started to remove my jeans.

"Whoa you guys, get a room!" Selphie's voice suddenly sounded. I sighed in relief. She had saved me. I quickly thought of a plan to get out of there. I pretended that my cell phone vibrated and pulled it out of my sweater pocket, pulling up my jeans at the same time.

"Hello?" I said into the phone. "Oh, hi mom...Oh, are you sure?...Okay, if I have to. I'll be home in a few." I shut the phone then faced Seifer and Selphie. "Sorry Seif, my mom needs me home right away."

"Oh." he said, sounding disappointed. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm really sorry. We'll make up for it tomorrow night." I lied, before speeding off Hayner's property. I sighed and wiped the sweat off my forehead as I walked home. It was nearly midnight now. All I wanted was to get home. I felt tears stinging my eyes, but tried to hold them back, failing. I didn't like being pressured to have sex with Seifer, but he loved me, I knew he did. He told me everyday, and that was good enough reason for me to stay with him.

And I loved him too...

I threw open my front door and slammed it behind me angrily. I was feeling so stupid, so worthless. All the lights in the house were off so I flicked on the one in the kitchen and grabbed myself a snack. More tears spilled down my cheeks. I was so angry and frustrated with myself. I needed to talk to someone...

Roxas was the first person I thought of. He didn't judge me, I knew that for a fact. So, I called him. Even hearing his friendly voice would put me in a better mood.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey." I said.

"Naminé? What's up?"

"I just wanted to talk."

"Why aren't you at the party."

I sighed. "I dunno. Seifer was... bothering me." I didn't know what else to say.

"What was he doing."

"Just... The usual. He was drunk and I didn't like it."

"Oh, I see."

I knew that Roxas didn't like Seifer. Him and Hayner had hated them since we were little. I did give him credit though; he was good at hiding it. Every time I said something about Seifer, Roxas pretended to be interested, though I could see it in his eyes that he didn't like the topic. Roxas was my best friend, and I only hoped that sooner or later he would start to like Seifer.

"So, what're you doing?" I asked.

"Just talking to Olette online. She says she has something to tell me..."

"Olette's a sweet girl." I said with a smile. I was glad that Roxas was dating her. Not only did they make a cute couple, Olette was a really nice person. Me and her were friends, but we only hung out when we were both with Roxas.

"Yeah, she is." His tone was a bit off and he sounded doubtful, but I assumed he was probably just tired.

"You know what I just realized?" I said.

"What?"

"We haven't talked on the phone like this for at least a week."

He laughed. "Ooh, a week." he said dramatically.

"I know, I know." I giggled. "But seriously, we usually talk like, every day, or every two days."

"Yeah, thats true."

"Seifer thinks its weird how we talk so much."

"Hmm."

"He obviously doesn't realize that we're nothing more than best friends... He can be so protective." Roxas didn't reply. It had been several moments. "Roxas?" I asked.

"...What." he said darkly.

"Oh, nothing. Just seeing if you were there."

"Uhm, Naminé I've gotta go. I'll talk to you later." he hung up the phone before I could even say goodbye. What was with his change in mood?

* * *

I hope this chapter was okay:P:). The next chapter, I think will be Xion's, and then Riku's after that. I'll post it as soon as I can!

**Review please!**


	5. Xion: Just For Now

**Author's note: **Hey readers! Thanks for reviewing, though I didn't get very many. Thats okay, I don't expect a shitload for this story, but I do enjoy them. K, so about Seifer... Sorry that he gets portrayed as an asshole in this. I actually do like him, but in the story I needed someone to play Naminé's crappy boyfriend, and he seemed like the only candidate I liked.

**Review please!**

**

* * *

**

How did you know?

It's what I always wanted

Could never have had too many of these

Well you, quit kicking me under the table

I'm trying; will somebody make her shut up about it?

**Can we settle down please?**

"Drama isn't only acting; it is also art. An art that can be even more expressive than painting a picture." Mrs. Phillips, the drama teacher announced, pacing across the auttorium stage. "It can be more expressive than a poem; a song. It can be the most expressive thing out there. Though, that is not always the case. If you're all planning on joining the drama club I hope that plan on taking this seriously."

There I was, sitting in a seat in a nearly empty auditorium. There were about ten or twenty kids there, who were, like me, joining the drama club. Only a few people were sitting together; most of us were on our own, with an empty seat or two separating us. There were some kids I recognized. I saw Selphie Joyce, Naminé Anderson, and Kairi Jarred, three sluts that I disliked. Especially Selphie, but I also found Kairi annoying, but in a different way. She seemed sweet and shy but I was sure she was anything but that. I mean, judging by her outfit, and how she hangs out with Selphie. Naminé was dating a player, her only boyfriend I knew of, so I suppose she wasn't as bad as the rest, but still...

I recognized Roxas Hikari and Sora Buchner, Hayner Rogers, Pence D'Angelo, and Olette Sommers. They were the only ones there I knew, mind you, I wasn't friends with any of them. I had nothing against Roxas, Pence, or Olette, but people like Sora and Hayner got on my nerves. Sora was just your average jock. Smug, good looking, and a total player when it came to girls. Hayner was just loud and obnoxious. I was so tempted to just get up and leave, really, I was. But I had worked too hard on my audition.

This years fall school play was the very overrated and overused Romeo and Juliet. Not like there was anything wrong with it; Romeo and Juliet was one of my favorite works by Shakespeare. It was just... So typical, so expected. I was hoping for something a bit new. Either way, I was striving for the lead role. This time, I would definitely get the part of Juliet. I was a good actress, I knew I was.

"So, any questions?" Mrs. Phillips asked everyone. I hesitantly raised my hand. "Ah, yes, Xion."

"When do the auditions for Romeo and Juliet start." I heard a snort and a giggle coming from behind me.

"Aw, how cute, freaky girl is trying out for the play." Selphie's annoying voice whispered. "Totally pathetic."

"They auditions will be held next week."

"Okay, thank you." I mumbled, mentally ripping Selphie's stupid face off.

"Aw, I wonder what part she's trying out for!" Selphie whispered again, obviously intending for me to head. Sadly, I wasn't the only one hearing her. The rest of the gym was starring while Mrs. Phillips continued babbling.

I turned and glared at her. "What is your problem?" I sneered.

She put on a 'who, me?' fake innocent face that make me want to punch her even more. "Dear, dear little freak, don't be snippy now!" A few people chuckled, and I flushed. She always did this to me; embarrass me in front of people. I truly hated her with a passion.

"Selphie, why don't you shut the hell up for once." an unfamiliar voice sounded. I looked behind Selphie, and there was a boy I knew to be in grade twelve, a year older than me, glaring at her. He had very odd, yet intriguing long silver hair, and his eyes were an amazing color of aqua. I'd seen him around, but I didn't know his name.

Selphie looked at him. "Shut up Riku. Don't tell me to shut up." she said.

"Is there a problem?" Mrs. Phillips inturupted.

"Oh, no ma'am." Selphie said innocently. "I was just informing Riku that speaking while the teacher is is totally wrong."

"Oh, thank you, Ms. Joyce. And Mr. Tilley, I advise you to listen to Ms. Joyce. She sets a good example for everyone else."

Selphie nodded and smiled smugly. Riku rolled his eyes, as did I. After the first drama club meeting I was heading out of the auditorium, when someone stopped me. I turned around to see Riku from before.

"So, you have Selphie troubles?" he asked with a smiled.

I sighed. "Sadly."

"Its okay; I can assure you you're not the only one."

"Don't worry, I've figured that much already." I laughed, and so did he. "God, she's so damn annoying."

"Oh, tell me about it. I've been dealing with her for as long as I remember."

I chuckled, "Well, I don't envy you. She's only been bugging me for about a year now."

"One year too many, right?"

"You know it." I grinned.

"I'm Riku, by the way." he extended his hand and I shook it, smiling. There was something about him...

"Xion." I introduced myself. "Its nice to actually meet someone who doesn't seem superficial at this school." I admitted.

He laughed. "Don't worry, I'm not superficial, and thanks. Same with you; I've found that most girls here tend to be slutty. Mind you, not all of them."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

He nodded. "So, you're in... what grade?"

"Eleven, you?"

"Oh, I'm in grade twelve."

"Ah, thats cool."

"Not really." he smiled. "So much more studying... and homework." he groaned.

"You suck." I giggled.

"Yeah, yeah I know." he chuckled. "So, you're in grade eleven. Are you going to that Hayner kids party tonight?"

"Pfft." I snorted. "Yeah, right. I doubt you have to be invited to those things, but still, even if I went, they'd probably kick me out." He laughed softly. "So, what about you?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Nah. I'm going to a coffee house tonight, and I find those parties stupid and boring."

"A coffee house, really?"

"Yeah, at Wellington's Café, you know, on Paupu street?"

"Oh, yeah I know the one."

"I'm going to watch my friend recite poems, and my band is playing music there."

My eyes lit up. "You're in a band?"

"Haha, yeah. Its a little lame but--"

"No, not at all!" I cut him off. "Thats really awesome."

"Oh, really?" he smiled. "Thanks."

I wanted to ask if I could go watch them so badly, but I was nervous that he would say no, since we just met. But he seemed like a really nice guy, and what if he said yes? So, I sucked in my breath and asked: "So, would you mind if I checked out the show?"

I didn't know what to expect from him. Suddenly, he beamed brightly. "Yeah, that'd be really cool."

"Really?" I asked hopefully, and he nodded. "Sweet!"

"Yeah. Come tonight at six, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be there."

Riku smiled again. "Cool, see you there." he turned and exited the building, his raggy old backpack hanging off one of his shoulders.

-

This was so cool. There I was, sitting in a chair at a coffee house, silently sipping my coffee. I had never been to one before, but I had always wanted to. Poetry was so deep; I was excited to hear how people expressed themselves. And I was also looking forward to hearing my new friend Riku's band. He was a really cool guy; I could tell. A few people came up and did their poetry before Riku's band come on. Listening to other peoples poetry really made me want to write some of my own, but I didn't think I would be as good as them. Riku was wearing a pair of tattered jeans a brown and yellow plaid vest, with a long ribbon or scarf or something like that tied around his head over his bangs, so they hung even more over his eyes. It was an odd attire, but I liked it. After all, the clothing I was wearing wasn't much different. I had on a pair of skinny jeans that had various rips in them, a black t-shirt, with a brown vest that tightened around torso. In my hair, I had a band tied around my hair the same way Riku was wearing his ribbon thing.

I didn't know what to expect from Riku's band, but when they played, they were amazing. Riku didn't sing much, only background vocals. He was on the bass guitar. They played a strange type of song, like he music I kept on my ipod. I really liked them.

"Alright, everyone," The mic guy said, after the bands performance. "Give it up for _Globe!" Globe? Thats an interesting name for a band... I like it. _I thought to myself. It really was... unique. We all snapped our fingers. Thats what they did here at the coffee house; snapped instead of clapped after someone had performed. I liked they way of doing it though, it was pretty cool. The band went off stage, taking their instruments with them. I watched as a few more people did poetry before Riku came down and found me.

"Hey, you actually showed up!" he exclaimed, walking over to me.

I smiled, "Were you not expecting me?"

"Well, yeah, of course I was. I just wasn't sure of you'd come or not." he grinned sheepishly.

"I _really _liked your band." I complimented.

"Really?" he cleared his throat. "I mean, of course you so."

"Yeah." I laughed. "Do you guys have any CDs?"

"Not yet. We're recording one now in Axel's dads studio."

"That's awesome." I nodded. "When its out, tell me, I'd love to buy a copy."

"Oh, for sure."

"Thanks." I smiled. Riku sat down next to me and we quietly listening to three more people do poetry.

He got up and stretched, as did I. "Well, coffee house is over." he sighed. "Was this the first one you've ever been to?"

"Yeah."

He faced me and smiled. "Well, next time they're hosting one here, I'd love to have you come again."

I could feel blush coming to my cheeks. I didn't think he was asking me out, but he was letting me know that he wants me around. I nodded, still blushing. Guys never asked me to come watch then do things, or go places with them. This was exciting, on my part. I was sure that a cute guy like Riku had had girlfriends before.

_Maybe I could be one of them._

_

* * *

_

So, basically for Xion and Riku its an instant connection. Not much drama in this chapter... Next one is Riku's. There'll probably be some arguments between him and his parents,maybe others, you'll see! :D

**Review please!**


	6. Riku: Heels Over Head

**Author's note: **Hey everyone, thanks for reviewing! I really enjoy reading them, and I'm glad you enjoy the story! :D. Sorry for the short chapter. !

**Review please!!**

**

* * *

**

I'm the first to fall and the last to know

Where'd you go?

**Now I'm heels over head**

I'm hangin' upside down

_This is so cool. _It kept running over in my head. There I was, sitting, talking, and getting along with possibly the coolest girl I had ever met. Xion was into music, she even supported my band. She was seemed to love everything that I loved, it was an instant connection with us two. And, I really liked her. I _really _liked her. Not only was she pretty, she was cool too. She was nice, sweet, interesting... Everything I was looking for in a girl. Everything I thought I could never have... Until now. Thinking _why would someone as great as her fall for someone like me? _would be something I would normally have thought of, but not this time. I was convinced that Xion could like me, we had so much in common, after all.

After coffee house Xion said that she was going out for a late dinner. Without even thinking I had asked her if I could come, and she smiled and said yes. So, there we were. Sitting across from each other, chatting idly, in a booth in the diner.

"So, what's your favorite music store?" I asked Xion, starring dumbly into her ocean blue eyes.

"Hmm..." she trailed off for a moment before answering. "Destiny Records. Definitely." she decided.

"Oh, awesome. Ha, that's my favorite too." I answered truthfully, grinning a little.

"Oh, really? Cool!" she beamed brightly. "I love it there; but most people that go to Destiny High don't go, because its downtown. They think its too far away."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." I nodded. "But that's where all of the best deals and coolest posters are held."

"I totally agree." she smiled.

We continued to talk about the most random things; from our favorite bands to the people we dislike at school, we'd talk about it all. After talking with her for about an hour I was certain that I liked her. I'd never met someone like her, that was for sure. So, i sucked in my breath, and prepared for the worst.

"So, I was thinking." I began, nervously tapping my finger on the table.

"Yeah?"

"Well, uhm, if you wanted to come down to Destiny Records tomorrow, I mean, they're having a sale and all, I mean, if you're not busy..." I sheepishly rubbed the back of my neck, embarrassed. I was rambling... _Ugh, I'm such a fool!_

To my surprise, Xion answered with a bright toothy smile: "Yeah, I'd love to!"

"Great!" I exclaimed, smiling.

"Yeah, I haven't been there for a while. And they're having a sale? I didn't know that."

"Well, now you do." I laughed.

She giggled, "Yep."

-

"I'm home!" I called, entering my house, still smiling from the amazing night I'd had.

"Hello!" My mother called from the other room. I kicked off my shoes and went into the kitchen for a glass of water.

"Hi mom." I greeted dryly, taking a pop from the fridge instead of getting water.

"How was tonight?" she asked.

"It was fun."

"Band play good?"

"As always."

"Lovely." she rolled her eyes and turned to the fridge.

My mother really hated the fact that I was in a band. She wanted me to focus on my studies, and only my studies. But, I'd made it clear to her how unfair that was, so she let me stay in the band, on one condition. I had to be passing every class with at least an eighty. This was hard to maintain, but she said that she'd send me away to a private school in Twilight Town if I didn't do well. So, sadly, I had to put more effort than I had into school, which I really hated. But it was all worth it to stay in the band.

"I'm going to Destiny Records tomorrow." I told her.

"Oh no you're not." she turned to me with a disapproving eye. "You're staying in and studying tomorrow, remember?"

"Oh... right." I had completely forgotten. I'd promised her that I wouldn't go out saturday... But I couldn't blow Xion off, I just couldn't. "Sorry mom, I made important plans. I'll do it sunday, I promise."

"That won't do. What do you have more important than your studies? Your band?"

"Actually, I promised a friend, who's _not _in the band, that we'd go together. Its really important, mom, try to understand, I can't blow her off."

"Her?" she raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so its a girl." she smirked. "I suppose that's different then. You can go out tomorrow, but you're making up for it sunday, alright? Don't forget." she turned and left without another word. I frowned. Why did that woman always have to be so annoying? And she changed her mind so easily, it was insane. Sometimes it was good, for instance, now, but usually it was bad. I was thankful that she was letting me go out with Xion... _So thankful._

_

* * *

_

So, this was a short chapter. I promise they'll get longer as the story elevates.

**Review please! **Tell me what you think! :D


	7. Kairi: Transatlanticism

**Author's note: **Hullo, thanks so much for the reviews! I'm glad you all like the story... I've come to realize that most of the chapters are fairly short... But, there'll be a lot of chapters, so it'll all get done. Uhhm, yeaah.

**Review please!!:D**

**

* * *

**

the distance is quite simply much too far for me to row

it seems farther than ever before

oh no.

I need you so much closer...

There were more people at Hayner's than I'd expected. I felt rather small being in such a small area with so many people... I tried to ignore any doubtful feelings I was having and just tried to have fun. I didn't drink any beer though, I wasn't planning on doing anything of that sort. No matter how many times I told myself I was having fun I just wasn't. This really sucked...

"I'm like, sooo drunk aren't I Kairi." Selphie slurred.

"Yes, Selphie." I rolled my eyes. How did people think these things were fun? All I ever heard about was 'how fun parties were', and how 'I should go to more parties'. Yeah, right. Real fun...

I tried to walk away from Selphie but she grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "Kay, so Sora is over thur." she said. I had a bit of trouble making out her words. She pointed in the direction of, obviously, Sora, who looked as gorgeous as ever. "Will you be a greeeat friend and go get 'em for meeeee? Pleeeaseee?"

"No, Selphie get him yourself." I said, annoyed. There was no way I was going to deliver him to her. I tried to leave again but she clung onto my arm.

"No, wait, get hiiiim. Pleeease! Pretty please with a beer on..." she trailed off, and seemed to be caught in a dazed trance. "Uhm, what was I talking about?" she thought for a moment. "Oh yaaaah. Go get Sora cause he's hot and I'm hot and I wanna talk to him..." her run on sentences annoyed me. I knew that she wasn't going to leave me alone until I got him, so, I finally agreed.

"Fine, alright." I shook her arm off of me, and sighed in frustration. _I never should have come here. _I thought, angrily stomping over to Sora.

"Hey, Kairi you came!" he exclaimed, pulled me into a tight embrace. He smelled faintly of alcohol. Then again, this whole place reeked of the stuff. I pushed myself away from him.

"Yes, Sora. Uh, Selphie wanted me to get you." I told him, gesturing in her direction.

"No..." he muttered. "I don't like Selphie very much." he laughed.

"Oh." was all I could say. I could tell Sora had been drinking... Somehow he looked so cute this way. Well, he always looked cute. But tonight I found myself with a new feeling about him. Was it... lust? I couldn't tell. All I knew was that I wanted to get physically closer to him. He seemed to have read my mind, because he grabbed my waist and pulled me to him. "I dunno if I ever told you that you're my best friend."

"I've heard it before." I said with a laugh. I starred up into his eyes. It was even more obvious that he was intoxicated by the look they had in them. I wasn't thinking straight. Maybe the scent of the alcohol had been messing with my brain, because I never would have dreamed of doing this before. I pulled my arm away from Sora and placed it on the back of his next, and pulled my face to his. He didn't move once when I kissed him, but he did kiss me back. This wasn't a magical, romantic kiss. It was purely physical. He began to forward the kiss until we were full on making out. I wasn't uncomfortable with this, again, I wasn't thinking straight. There was only one thought that lingered in my mind...

I broke apart our kiss and took him by the hand. No one noticed as I dragged him up the stairs of Hayner's house. No body was upstairs... There wasn't much to see up there. As we walked down a long, narrow hall, I threw open a door at the end of it. Sure enough, there was a large, perfectly made up bed. I practically shoved Sora in and slammed the door behind us, making sure to lock it. I kissed him again, and threw him onto the bed. He kissed me, and our legs became intertwined. When he began to remove my clothing I knew what was going to happen...

Sex.

Something I'd sworn to myself not to have until my wedding night. Something I was going to have tonight... I didn't know what to make of it. There was so much excitement in the air. I couldn't turn back now, I didn't want to... Before I knew it, things were getting serious.

And everything else, soon became a blur.

* * *

Sorry if you don't like how short it is... but I hope you enjoy anyways!

**Review please!**


	8. Sora: Me, You, and My Medication

**Author's note: **_INCREDIBLY SHORT CHAPTER!_ Just giving you the heads up. If you couldn't already tell by how short the scroll bar is.... Whatever. I updated twice in one day, so yay anyways!:D

**Review please!**

***Update: Song lyrics changed.**

**

* * *

**

Found my way to the highway

I don't wanna tell you the state I'm in

I've had too much to smoke

too much to drink

_ where have I been?_

I feel like the stars are getting closer and the sky is closing in

And I don't know where to begin

We're all looking for something

_ to take away the pain.._

_**Me, and you, and my medic****at****ion**  
(Making the best of it)  
**Love is just a chemical creation**  
(Will it be permanent?)  
**Synthetic sensation**_

I woke up with a pounding headache. Damn hangovers. It took me several minutes to even realize where I was. The sun was beaming through the large window in the bedroom. It was so bright, it blinded my eyes. I squinted, and looked around. I knew this room. It was, undoubtedly, Hayner's bedroom.

_What the hell happened?_

I tore off the covers, just to see that I was completely naked. I looked beside me. There was an indent in the memory foam mattress where someone else had been laying. She (assuming it was a girl, after all) must have only left minutes before I woke. I got up and stretched, my head still aching. Quickly, I got dressed, and rushed out of the room. I was worried of who I had slept with... Hopefully it wasn't Naminé or someone. But no, it couldn't have been her. Seifer never let her out of his sight, let alone allow her to have sex with someone else. Most likely, it was some girl I didn't even know. I wished I could remember...

This had happened two or three times before, from what I could remember. I could always remember their faces. Always. I remembered everyone I'd talked to, everyone I'd kissed... But this time, I couldn't remember a thing. I could barely even remember coming to Hayner's.

I stumbled down the stairs, just to see dozens of sleeping teenagers I called my classmates. I had to carefully step over them. The place was a mess... smashed objects everywhere. I saw Hayner sleeping on on the ground, a girl I didn't know was sleeping on him. I lightly shook his shoulders.

"W-wha? What happened?" he stuttered, pushing the girl off of him.

"Party." I said shortly. "Look, did you see who I was with last night?" he shook his head, fell back on the ground, and instantly fell back asleep. I rolled my eyes. I felt like shit, I really did. I just wanted to get home...

As I walked home in the broad daylight, I tried my hardest to recall what had went on the night before. So far, I was drawing a blank. Literally nothing came to mind; it was incredibly frustrating. My head pounded again. A flash of some event came to mind. The image was blurred, but I could make it out. I was faintly remembering Selphie looking for me. A girl told me to go see her... I told the girl she was my best friend. What girls were my best friends? I could only think of Kairi.

Kairi.

I shook the thought out of my head. There was no way Kairi would do anything like that. There was just no way. We were friends, and nothing more. There had been times where I had thought that I'd liked Kairi as more than just that, but then I quickly reminded myself that we were friends. Just friends. She liked me as nothing more than that... She was the one girl I knew for a _fact _I couldn't have. That didn't bother me that much...

No matter how hard I tried, that one scene was the only thing I could remember.

* * *

Heh, short. Lol. I hope you like it anyways... And I know I already updated today XP

**Review please!**


	9. Roxas: Just So You Know

**Author's note: **Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews!

**PLEASE READ THIS: **I changed the song I used in Sora's chapter before this. Check it out, if you'd like. ALSO, I'd just like to make it clear that Kairi didn't 'seduce' Sora. She got caught up in the moment; she's in _love _with him, and he was drunk, so he didn't know wtf was going on xD.

**Review please&Thanks!**

**... Thats right, I used Jesse McCartney lyrics for Roxas' chapter xD.**

**

* * *

**

_I shouldn't love you_

**but i want to**

I just can't turn away

I shouldn't see you

**but i can't move**

_I can't look away_

And i dont know how to be fine

_when I'm not_

_Cause i don't know how to make the feelings stop_

Just so you know

This feelings takin control

Of me and i can't help it

I wont sit around

**I can't let him win now**

Though you should know

**I've tried my best to let go of you**

But i don't want to

I just gotta say it all before you go

_Just so you know_

**September 12th**

"What did you want to talk about, Olette?" I asked her. We were walking through the park, holding hands. Olette had been acting strange the entire day, and she had wanted to talk about something; she had told me the night before. It wasn't till now that I asked her about it.

"Well, uhm..." she let go of my hand, and faced me. She starred into my eyes, her expression was twisted and hurt.

"What's wrong?" I asked with concern.

"Look, Roxas, I know." she stated. I gave her a confused look. She sighed, went on the tips of her toes and lightly pecked me on the lips, then starred into my eyes again.

"You know what?" I urged. Panic took over when I thought that she might be referring to me being in love with Naminé instead of her.

"I know-- I know-- n-nothing." she stammered. "Nothing. Never mind." she looked away.

"No, tell me. What's wrong?" she didn't answer. "Please tell me." I insisted.

"I-I can't." she stuttered. "I can't tell you. Its nothing. Never mind."

"Olette, its obviously something." I placed my hands on her shoulders in a comforting way. She still couldn't bring herself to meet my eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked again.

She forced a smile. "Nothing, really. I was just thinking, um..." she trailed off into thought for a moment, before quickly coming back with: "I was just thinking that maybe we could hang out this friday."

I raised an eyebrow. "Okay? Why so much difficulty in that?" again, she didn't answer. I eyed her suspiciously. "Come on, tell me." I pressed.

"I was just nervous, thats all." she retorted. "Like, I was afraid you'd say no, because um, lately I've been feeling like we're growing apart or something like that..." she didn't sound very convincing at all, like what she had just said she'd made up off the top of her head. I sighed in defeat and frustration. I knew Olette; she wasn't going to tell me.

"Alright. Fine. We'll hang out friday." I said, slightly angered that she didn't trust the person she'd been dating for three years with something that was on her mind.

"Okay, cool." she put on a very fake smile, and I returned it. "Um, I have to go home now. I'm feeling a little..." she searched for the words. "Um, under the weather."

"Okay. Bye."

Olette practically ran off. I only starred down at my feet, just thinking. What was her problem?

I was annoyed with Olette, but she was gone, so I didn't have to worry about it. There was nothing I wanted more than to talk to Naminé. She never ceased to be on my mind. Even when I was trying to drag out of Olette what was wrong with her, Naminé's smiling face kept flashing in my mind. I flipped open my cell. Naminé was on speed dial, number 1.

"Hello?" her angelic voice chimed. My heart nearly melted just hearing it.

"Hey."

"Oh, Roxas, what's up?"

"Er, nothing, are you busy?"

"No. I was going to go out with Seifer but he said that he wasn't feeling good."

"Okay. Do you want to meet me at the diner?"

"Alright. I'll be there in ten..."

"Okay, bye."

I hung up.

Sure enough, in ten minutes Naminé met me at the diner. We sat at a booth, facing each other.

"So what's new?" she asked with a smile. "Where's Olette?"

"She left." I said flatly. Naminé's eyebrows raised.

"Oh, really? Why's that?" she inquired.

"I don't know." I answered truthfully. "She made up some excuse and just kind of left."

"Oh, that makes sense." she remarked sarcastically.

"I know." I chuckled. "But, like, I don't think we're in a fight."

"Hmm, I see." she said. I caught myself gazing at her. She had fair light skin, ocean blue eyes, and light blond hair. Truly, she was beautiful. I snapped out of my trance when I noticed her looking at me kind of funny. "Oh, uh, yeah. So did you have fun last night?" I changed the subject.

"No." she confessed, laughing softly. "To be honest, it goes on my 'one of the worst nights of my life' list."

"Mind if I ask why?" I chuckled.

She opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it and looked down, as if she'd decided not to say what she really wanted to. "Uhm, I guess I just didn't have a good time..."

I forced a smile. I could always tell when she was hiding something from me... Nowadays she usually was. "I didn't have much fun either." I admitted.

"Parties stink, not gonna lie."

"I know." I never really asked Naminé about Seifer, but I was curious on their relationship status. I wondered whether Seifer had cheated on Naminé yet. I hated him so much. Whenever Naminé wasn't around, I saw him flirting with other girls, not even realizing that he was already dating the most amazing girl he could ever meet. I took a sharp intake of breath, released, then met Naminé's eyes. "So, how are you and Seifer?"

"Oh, we're pretty good." she replied shortly. That familiar pain in my heart returned, but I tried my best to ignore it. She looked down thoughtfully for a moment, before once again meeting my eyes. "Yeah, we're good." she repeated, for some reason.

"That's uh, g-go-- cool." I couldn't bring myself to say the word 'good' while talking about Naminé and Seifer's relationship, unless, of course I was saying 'good' as a reply to Naminé saying that she was going to dump him. But they'd been together for this long. It didn't look like she would be dumping him any time soon, unfortunately.

"Yeah." she smiled sweetly. "You should call Olette, Roxas." she suggested.

"No, she said that she was feeling 'under the weather.'" I told her. "Maybe I should just give her some time."

"Perhaps," she starred down at her large diner cookie, which was sitting untouched on the plate before her.

"Aren't you going to eat that?" I asked her, motioning towards the cookie.

She shook her head lightly, her blond hair fell past her shoulders and hung just off her collar bone. "You can have it." she pushed the plate towards me with a disgusted expression. I happily took it (those cookies were good), but was curious.

"Since when do you not like cookies?" I questioned.

"I'm just not hungry." she said plainly.

"Oh, okay." I shrugged, taking a bite of the cookie. Naminé's expression saddened. I frowned in confusion. "Something wrong?" I asked her.

"No, nothing." she lied. I raised an eyebrow.

_What's with girls and keeping things from me today?_

_

* * *

_

_Blah. _Was this chapter okay? **Review please! The next chapter is Naminé's, if you didn't get the chapter patterns xD.**


	10. Naminé: Release Me

**Author's note: **Only I could post four updates in two days :)(A). Aha, I was on a roll, and again, the chapters are short, so.

**Review please!**

**

* * *

**

If you get next to me and help me find simplicity

Then you could be the one to take me

To break me and find my soul

Could you be the one to release me?

_Oh, release me_

Waiting for your love

Oh to free me

**So release me**

As I was sitting and chatting with Roxas at the diner, I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I sighed. It was probably my step mom wanting me home to do chores or something along the lines of that.

"Hold on a minute." I said to Roxas, taking out my phone and flipping it open. "Hello?"

"Yo Nam." I was surprised to hear Seifer's voice.

"Oh, Seifer!" Roxas seemed to have cringed at the sound of his name. "I thought you were out today?"

"I was, but I'm back now. Head still hurts from last night though. Wanna hang out?"

"Uhm, well I'm with Roxas right--"

"Him?" he snapped, cutting me off. "Get over here right now. You know how much I hate that kid."

"Oh, um, okay. Your house?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. I'll see you soon."

"Ye, love you."

"Love you too."

I shut my phone and faced my best friend. Disappointment was clear in his expression. He probably knew that I had to go, but I told him anyways.

"I gotta go."

"I know." he forced a smile, but there was sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." I said apologetically. "He'll be mad if I'm late."

"Its okay." he muttered, barely meeting my eyes.

"Bye Roxas."

I quickly exited the diner, and fast walked the entire way to Seifer's. It wasn't a very long walk, which was good, but I knew that he would be angry with me for taking longer than he would have liked. In about ten minutes I arrived, nearly out of breath. I was anything but athletic. I rang the doorbell with no hesitation. It swung open, and Seifer was wearing his usual get up. A pair of board shorts and an over priced brand name t-shirt, with a black toque.

"Hey babe, what took yah so long?" he inquired, stepping aside so I could enter his house.

"Sorry, I was held up." I lied. "Traffic made it hard to cross the street."

"Oh, alright then." we walked upstairs and entered his room. It reeked of cologune. There was laundry scattered everywhere. _Glad to see he's cleaned up the place... _I thought to myself sarcastically, disgusted with the untidy-ness of his room. As I headed over to sit down on his bed, I noticed something sparkle in the corner of my eye. I looked to his dresser. On it was something golden. As he turned on his computer I walked over to the dresser, and picked it up. It was a heard shaped locket with a thin golden chain. I knew who this belonged to.

"Why is Selphie's necklace in here?" I questioned of him. His head jerked towards me, and he glared at the piece of jewelry I was holding up, so it was dangling before my face.

"Thats nothin'." he said, walking over to me. He snatched it out of my grasp and threw it into a pile of laundry. "Its not Selphie's. She's never been in my room before."

"Oh." I starred at him suspiciously for a moment, but then shrugged it off. It was probably his moms or something. "Alright." I said, cheerfully sitting myself back down on his bed. He logged into the computer, and we spend most of the day talking and browsing the internet. Around dinner time we headed downstairs. Seifer's parents weren't home; he said that they went out for the weekend, but would be back in the early morning. He made us some kraft dinner (I think that was the only thing he knew how to cook), but I insisted that I wasn't hungry. We then went and watched a movie.

-

"This sucks." Seifer commented about halfway through the movie. We were seated side by side on the couch, his arm slung around my shoulder.

"Hmm." I replied, basically ignoring him. I was really getting into the movie. Suddenly, he pushed himself on top of me.

"Lets do something else." he suggested in a seductive tone, that I didn't enjoy at all.

"No, I'm watching the movie." I told him. He picked up the remote and pressed the off button. Suddenly, the only light left in the room was the street light gleaming through the window.

"Not anymore." he kissed me forcefully. I struggled slightly under him, but I knew it was no use. I relaxed, and accepted the nights fate.

* * *

D:, Naminé is so damn stupid!

**Review please!**


	11. Xion: Up Against the Wall

**Author's note: **Aah, another incredibly short chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

**Review please!**

* * *

_And I_

_Can't deny your eyes_

_You know I try to read between the lines_

_I saw a warning sigh_

_And then you threw me up against the wall_

Riku took me downtown in his car. It was a old, and just a little beaten up, but it worked all the same. We chatted about school and things while we browsed the CDs in Destiny Records. The night before, I couldn't keep Riku off my mind. I was so... Happy. Like, truly happy, for the first time in god knows how long. He made me feel good about myself, I didn't know why.

"Hey, this is a good band." Riku said, holding a CD I had at home in front of me.

"Oh, hey yeah I have--" I was cut off by the feeling of my phone vibrating in the pocket of my jeans. "Hold up a minute." I told him, taking the phone from my pocket. I read the caller ID. _Unknown ID. _I frowned, wondering who it could be. I flipped it open and pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"Xion?"

My face fell. All over fear took over my body and I felt completely frozen. I nearly dropped the phone, but my instincts allowed me to grab it.

"Who is this?" I asked. But I knew who it was. I just... had to confirm it.

"You know who it is." He always was good at knowing what I was thinking. Without another word I pressed the end button on my phone. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe _him. _How did he get my number? How did he find me? How did he--

"You okay?" Riku asked me, ending my thoughts.

"Y-yeah." I stuttered, still grasping who had just called me.

"Who was on the phone? If you don't mind me asking."

"It was... The wrong number." I quickly thought of the lie.

"Oh, alright." he walked back over to the CD rack we were looking at. I shook my head to wake me up, and followed Riku back over. "So, as I was saying, yeah. These guys rock."

"I know. I have their CD." I laughed softly.

"Oh, thats cool." Riku turned back to the CDs, carefully flipping through and reading the titles. I turned my back to him. I could tell that my expression was twisted, but I didn't try to hide that. I was thinking...

I found it hard to focus. My mind was concentrated on the phone call I had received. Riku was a really nice guy, and as much as I wanted to get to know him even better, I just couldn't think straight. It was incredibly stressful. I wanted to talk to someone about this. I _needed _to. I couldn't just ignore it and hope it passes; I'd figured out the hard way that that never works. Ever. But, I knew I had no one. No one to talk to and no one to have listen to my stupid, worthless problems.

"Something wrong, Xion?" Riku asked me, after he purchased the CDs he was buying. I was going to buy something, but then I realized that I had no money. As usual, I was broke.

"Oh, its nothing." I lied. I guess he'd noticed I wasn't talking much...

"Alright." he smiled, and I forced one back. We spent the rest of the day shopping around downtown. I didn't buy anything, obviously, no money, but Riku bought a few things. He had like, a hundred dollars on him... I wished I could carry around money like that.

* * *

Ooou, Xion got a call from someone., any guesses on who it may be?;).

The next chapter is Riku's. After that, everything should come into play or whatever.

**Review please!**


	12. Riku: Must Have Done Something Right

**Author's note: **Hey everyone; thanks for reviewing. Here's Riku's chapter!

**Review please!**

**

* * *

**

We should get jerseys

_cause we make a good team_

But yours would look better than mine

_cause you're outta my league_

And I know that it's so cliche to tell you that everyday

I spend with you is the new best day of my life

Everyone watching us just turns away with disgust

It's Jealously, they can see that

**we've got it going on**

September 19th

I sat in the theater, nervously awaiting my turn to audition. Xion was next to me, saying nothing. We were both attentively listening to other people's auditions. It had been exactly one week since I had met Xion; today was friday.

"Mr. Tilley, you're next." Mrs. Phillips announced. I thought I should say that my last name wasn't really Tilley, it was Rowe, but for whatever reason my mom put my step dad's last name in my records for the school. It pissed me off; but I got used to it. Xion gave me a reassuring smile and I forced one back, before slowly walking up to the stage.

"Um, I'm auditioning for the part of Manvolio." I told everyone. I cleared my throat, and took a deep breath, before carefully reciting the lines I had been practicing nonstop for the past week. By nonstop, I mean, whenever I wasn't with Xion. And this past week, I was usually with Xion. It was a huge relief when I realized that I hadn't messed up at all by the end of my audition. Everyone applauded, and I smiled.

"Excellent!" Mrs. Phillips exclaimed, walking over to me with open arms. "That was a wonderful performance, Mr. Tilley. Remember, the results will be up this monday, so hold tight everyone!" I nodded my head in a way that said 'thanks' before exiting the stage. I went back and sat down beside Xion.

"That was great!" she whispered in my ear.

"Thanks." I replied with a smile.

"Alright, next up is Xion. Come on up dear, don't be shy."

Xion walked up to the stage confidently. "I'm auditioning for the part of Juliet." She stated proudly. I heard a laugh come from the audience.

"Pfft. As if she'll make the part." Selphie snorted.

"Yeah." someone else agreed. Xion ignored them, and recited her lines. I was genuinely surprised, really. She was actually amazing. Not once did she mess up on a line or hesitate to say a word. She didn't stutter, and mumble. She was perfect.

"Wonderful!" Mrs. Phillips applauded.

"Thank you." Xion said. She smirked at Selphie as she walked off the stage. I looked back and smirked at Selphie's hung open jaw. She was obviously impressed; though I was sure she'd never admit it.

"Great job." I said, as she sat down next to me.

"Thanks." she grinned. Xion was pretty gutsy for trying out for the lead role; everyone knew that Selphie was always the lead. I did admire her confidence a lot.

I really, really liked Xion. I'd fallen for her the moment I met her. I'd been meaning to ask her out all week but every time I was about to I would just chicken out. But, today was the day; for sure, after the auditions were over I was going to pop the question. The worst thing she could say was no, but for whatever reason, I felt like she wasn't going to. I was getting anxious as people auditioned. I just wanted it to end... Mrs. Phillips wouldn't let us leave until everyone had preformed, which I found annoying.

Finally, about an hour later, it ended. Xion and I exited the auditorium together. School was over, so we left the school together as well. We were hanging out at the coffee shop that night. Once we were outside, I figured it was a good time to ask her.

"Hey Xion?"

"Yeah?"

"Uhm..." I trailed off. I was beginning to get nervous again. _I can't do this... No! I have to! Suck it up and ask her! _I took a deep breath. "Um, do you want to go out?"

She took a moment to answer. "Yes, I'd love to." she smiled brightly. "Like, a date you mean?" she added.

"Yes--Yeah. Like a date."

"Alright." she smiled, and I could feel my face flushing.

"Uhm, yeah. Thanks... I'm glad you said yes." I smiled.

"I'm glad you asked." she told me, and I beamed at her.

"So, tonight?"

"Since we were going to hang out anyways, we may as well make it a date."

"Yeah, thats what I was thinking." I laughed.

My heart was pounding in my chest; I was so excited. It was just like hanging out with her last friday, only it felt different because I knew we were on a date.

Since when did I actually _get the girl?_

_

* * *

_

_Eh. _Was this chapter alright? I hope so! :O. The next chapter is Kairi's... the one you've all been waiting for! It should be up.. Tonight or tomorrow. I dunno.:)

**Review please!**


	13. Kairi: A Drop in the Ocean

**Author's note: **Hey, quick update again lol. Aha, this chapter is looong! Well, compared to the others.:)

**Review please!**

**

* * *

**

A drop in the ocean

A change in the weather

I was praying that you and me might end up together

Its like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert

But I'm holding you closer than most

**Cause you are my heaven**

_Why did I do that?_

_What was I thinking?_

_I'm so stupid!_

Those three things were basically the only thoughts that crossed my mind this past week. I'd been avoiding Sora at every turn. He hadn't seemed to notice, though? Eventually, I realized that he didn't know he'd slept with me. I knew Sora; he would have at least said something if he did. He would have told Selphie, probably, and she would have spread the gossip. It was friday, and Selphie had invited me to hang out with her, Sora, and Roxas. I decided to say yes, though I probably wouldn't talk to Sora much. I was so ashamed of myself...

I had my first kiss and lost my virginity all in the same night. Not just that; It had been one of my best friends, whom which I'd known since childhood. I couldn't sleep at night. I hated to face Naminé, Selphie, and Roxas, because they had no idea. It was going to be hard to be around Sora, too. And it hurt that he didn't remember.

We were walking to the mall after the auditions for Romeo and Juliet. Sora and Selphie walking side by side (which bothered me) and Roxas and I behind them. He had been rambling on about something but I wasn't really listening, and I suppose me noticed, because he asked: "Something the matter, Kairi?"

I closed my eyes and nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Roxas was always good for that. He was very trustworthy, and I knew that he wouldn't judge me, even if he knew what I did. But I couldn't just tell him, just like that, though I wanted to. Maybe if I had some time alone with him I'd say... But I couldn't let Selphie know, or especially Sora.

"I'd rather not." I admitted, forcing a slight smile.

"I've noticed you've been acting strangely this past week." he told me.

"I'll tell you later..." I motioned to Sora and Selphie, and he nodded understandingly, his mouth creating an 'o' shape. I sighed. I needed to keep things off my mind, so I decided to strike up a conversation with Roxas that I was actually interested in. "So where's Olette tonight?"

"At home. She told me she didn't want to hang out... She hasn't really been herself lately."

"Oh, I see."

"Yeah. She's been avoiding me at school, and when we do talk she's looking at her feet instead of at me. Its pretty weird."

"Have you asked her about it?"

"Not exactly. Like, she said that she had something to tell me, and last saturday she just wouldn't tell me, not matter how many times I asked."

"Oh, poor Olette. She probably has something on her mind."

"Yeah. I should be hanging out with her tonight, but she insisted she wanted to stay home."

"Hmm. Well, to be honest I'm glad you're here. I didn't really want to play the role of the third wheel with Sora and Selphie tonight."

Roxas laughed softly. "Yeah, I can understand why." we both starred ahead at them. They were walking very close to each other; so close that when they walked their arms brushed up against each other. A sharp pain hit my chest hard.

I remembered that at Hayner's party last friday, after what Sora and I had done, I had fallen asleep. I woke up early with a head ache (needless to mention the pain in between my legs), and as soon as I'd fully grasped what I had done I'd gotten up, carelessly thrown my clothes on, and ran out of there as fast as I could. I couldn't have him waking up... How awkward would that be? Since then, I'd noticed Sora and Selphie growing closer even though I had been avoiding Sora. One could tell from afar that they liked each other. Also, Selphie had mentioned during the play auditions that she was going to ask Sora out. I was anything but happy about that, but I forced a fake smile and acted as if I was happy for her. Ugh, thinking about them dating made me sick to the stomach.

At the mall, Roxas and I stuck together. I didn't say anything to Sora once... Again, he didn't notice. Him and Selphie were too busy conversing. Eventually we got hungry, so Roxas and I went and sat down while Sora and Selphie went off to buy pizza. Roxas bought a coffee, and I didn't get anything. Ever since last friday I hadn't had much of an appetite at all.

"Alright, so the curiosity has been killing me." Roxas said, as we took a seat at a table in the food court. "What's been on your mind?"

"This is really hard for me to say." I confessed.

"You know you can trust me."

"As always." It was true; I told Roxas almost everything. But this? I didn't know how he would take it. He knew that I loved Sora, as I knew that he loved Naminé. This was just so extreme... Extreme for me, at least. Roxas and I were the only virgins of our group of friends. "Roxas, you know how me and you are the only virgins of our little 'group of friends'?" he nodded. "Well, last friday, you officially became the only one." his eyes widened with shock.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" he gasped.

I nodded, keeping my eyes glued to the table. "I'm so ashamed." I admitted.

"Who did you sleep with?" Now, here was the really hard part. I'd been able to tell him that I lost my virginity but... He noted my hesitation, and looking at me right in the eyes. "Kairi, you know I won't judge you. I mean, whatever you motives were--"

"Sora." I cut him off. I couldn't meet his eyes. "I slept with Sora." He didn't reply. After a few moments I dared to peek up. His jaw was hanging wide open in disbelief.

"A-are you serious?" he asked, his eyes glued wide open.

"Yes."

"Kairi... He hasn't said anything? I don't understand."

"I think he's forgotten." I nervously fiddled with my fingers.

"Why did you...?"

"I don't know." I blurted out. "I hadn't been drinking any alcohol or anything, its just... I lost control of myself. He's so cute I just..." I began to hyperventilate.

"Calm down." Roxas told me. I obeyed and took slow, deep breaths, until I was once again calm.

"Alright, sorry." I said, embarrassed.

"Tell me what happened-- But try and be calm about it, okay?"

"Okay. So, Selphie, Sora, and Naminé"-- I noticed him flinch at her name--"managed to convince me to go to the party. Selphie dressed me up in some slutty dress, and told me I looked 'great'. I was all ready to have fun, but when I got there, I found that it was anything but that. I hated it... I just wanted to leave. But I forced myself to stay, I don't remember why. Anyways, Selphie, all drunk, asked me to go find Sora, so I did. He was really drunk, I think... I tried to talk to him and one thing lead to another..." I slammed my forehead down on the table. "God, I'm so embarrassed! I wasn't even thinking. I just though of all those times I'd really wanted to kiss him, so, I kissed him, and he furthered it, and thats about when I lost control." I looked up at Roxas' twisted expression. "I don't even think I enjoyed it." I whimpered.

"I'm sorry, Kai." he reached across the table and took my hand, and lightly squeezed it. "It'll blow over, don't worry."

"But how can I face Sora, knowing that I slept with him... While he has no idea."

He sighed. "I don't know."

"Whoa guys, you dating now?" Sora's voice suddenly sounded. Roxas immediately let go of my hand and we both looked down, embarrassed. Not for the reason Sora and Selphie seemed to think we were, though. Roxas and I were nothing more than friends; that we both knew for certain. Hopefully Sora and Selphie didn't think that we liked each other...

"Awe, they're embarrassed." Selphie cooed jokingly, receiving a cold glare from both Roxas and I. "Whoa, chill you two. I'm just joking."

"Whatever..." I grumbled. Selphie sat down nest to me and Sora sat across from her; next to Roxas.

"So, Kairi." Sora suddenly said. My eyes jolted to him. It really hurt to look in his eyes... "Did you enjoy the party? I never got the chance to ask you." My body tensed up. At first, I thought he actually did remember me, and was asking if I enjoyed having sex with him, but then I realized that he wouldn't ask that in front of everyone. Actually, he probably wouldn't ask that in general. I knew, for a fact, that he didn't remember.

"It was okay." I said quietly.

"I thought it was a blast." Selphie chimed, taking a bite of her pizza.

"I can't remember a thing." Sora laughed. _I knew it._

"Aw, that sucks." Selphie said. "But trust me, you had fun." she winked at him, and he smirked back. I didn't really get why he smirked and why she winked, but I decided not to think about it.

Selphie and Sora were flirting so much, it was nauseating. My stomach was literally aching because of it...

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Aight, next chapter is Sora's. Should be up tomorrow or the next day...:D

**Review please! **I love knowing what you think of the story!:)


	14. Sora: Violet Hill

**Author's note: **Haay! *Chucks another early update*.:)

**Review please!**

**

* * *

**

Bury me in honor

When I'm dead and hit the ground

A lock back home it unfolds

If you love me

Won't you let me know?

Kairi had been completely silent around me all week. Even now, as we sat and ate together at the mall, she wasn't saying much. But what was up with her and Roxas? They kept on exchanging glances to each other. If I didn't know better I would swear that they liked each other.

I discovered that Selphie wasn't that bad. She was actually pretty cool, once I actually listened to her. Or maybe the fact that it was _her _I'd slept with at Hayner's party last friday had something to do with my new insight on her.

"Hey Sora, I'm gonna go throw out my garbage." Selphie said to me. "Come with?" she grinned slyly, and I knew that it meant she just wanted to talk to me.

"Alright." I agreed, picking up my tray and standing up. I followed her over to the trash bin.

"So, I was thinking." she started, dumbing her garbage. She turned to me and smiled seductively. "Maybe we could go out sometime. Like, see a movie, do whatever."

I smiled. "Yeah, that'd be cool." she starred at me suggestively. I didn't quite catch what she was trying to tell me by starring at me like that...

"Well?" she asked.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to ask me?"

"Didn't we just agree to go out?"

"No, silly!" she laughed. "Its only a _real _first date if the guy asks the girl!"

"It is?" I questioned dumbly. She gave me a look that suggested 'duh'. "Oh-- I mean yes, of course it is." I cleared my throat, feeling pretty foolish. "Um, Selphie, do you want to go out with me?"

She beamed brightly, a beautiful smile. "Yes! I'd love to."

"Alright, cool." I laughed. I glanced back at Roxas and Kairi, who appeared to be having a 'heart to heart', judging by the look in their eyes. "We should probably go back." I told Selphie.

"Okay." We walked back over to Roxas and Kairi, and Selphie immediately blurted out the 'news'. "Guess what you two!" she chimed annoyingly. "Sora _just _asked me out."

Kairi and Roxas' faces fell, and they glanced at each other, before plastering on fake smiles and both saying simultaneously: "Great!" I raised an eyebrow at their poor attempt at acting happy, but they didn't seem to notice.

"Hey, uh, Roxas?" Kairi asked, her voice cracking for some reason.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to go buy some dinner."

"I'll come." The two of them stood up, and without another word to Selphie or I, walked away.

* * *

Short chapter? Again? Hopefully they'll get longer xD. But, this lil' but of info going on in here is important, sooo!

**Review please!**


	15. Roxas: Save You

**Author's note: **Lol, update yaay! I'm so quick, lmao.

**Review please!**

**

* * *

**

Standing on the edge of morning

Scent of sex and new found glory

Playing as she's pulling back her hair

She drives away

She's feeling worthless

Used again but nothing's different

She stayed the night

But knows he doesn't care

_I want to save you_

**October 20th**

A month had passed since Selphie and Sora had began to date, and unfortunately for my sanity and Kairi's heart they were going strong. And by strong I mean they were making out all the time and barely speaking. I always wondered; what kind of healthy relationship is that? Trick question. There relationship was anything but healthy, because I knew for a fact, that Sora didn't really love Selphie. How could he? She was so... Annoying.

Another couple 'going strong' was Seifer and Naminé. It really bothered me how obvious it was that he was only using her. It seemed that everyone saw it but her. I had to admit; the girl I loved was pretty stupid when it came to things like boyfriends. But, of course, Naminé's naiveness was one of the many traits about her that I loved.

I couldn't say the same things I could say about Selphie and Sora, and Seifer and Naminé, with Olette and I. We weren't exactly on speaking terms...

There was something Olette really wanted to tell me, but every time she tried to she couldn't bring herself to. All the time it was: "Roxas, I really want to tell you something." And then we'd meet, and she'd be like: "Never mind. Don't worry about it." But I'd had enough of it. On monday, I decided that after a very long, annoying month, I was going to drag it out of her.

"Olette?" I called, approaching her in the hallway monday morning.

"Yes?" she asked innocently.

"Come here. We need to talk." I took her hand and pulled her away from the other students making their way through the hall.

"What's wrong?"

"You tell me."

She gave me a clueless look. "Huh?"

"Tell me what's been bothering you this past month."

"Its nothing. Can't you just forget I ever said anything?"

"No."

She sighed in defeat. "Alright, fine. I'm tired of pretending."

"You should be."

"Don't be rude about it." she pouted.

"Sorry." I grinned sheepishly. "I'm just anxious to find out."

"Its not that big of a deal, really."

"Okay."

"Look... I know you love Naminé." my face automatically fell. "The reason its been so hard for me to tell you is that we're being forced to stay together and I didn't want to... I don't know. I didn't want to believe that the only reason you're with me is because of that, even though I know its true." I was truly speechless. What could I say to that? She noticed my hesitation to speak, and continued. "I'm sorry." she looked down at her feet. "But it really hurts to be with someone I know doesn't love me."

"I'm sorry." I apologized truly. What else could I say? I really was sorry. I was sorry that I didn't love her... And I was sorry for not telling her sooner. I was sorry for everything. Tears began to well up in her emerald eyes.

"Don't be sorry..." She choked out. "I wasn't good enough to be your girlfriend."

"What are you talking about? You're a great girlfriend." she starred at me with confused eyes. "Seriously." I smiled, trying to comfort her. "Honestly, if it weren't for Naminé... I would love you. In a way, I do love you. But not like that."

My words didn't seem to make her feel any better. More tears fell down her cheeks. "You're just saying that." she accused. "How could you love me? How could I even come in comparison to a girl like Naminé."

"What do you mean?"

"She's beautiful, smart, popular, everything any guy would ever want. Everything I'm not."

"You're all those things too, you know." I pointed out.

"Then why don't you want me?" she asked plainly. "Honestly, Roxas." I was beginning to see some anger in her eyes.

"I'm not that shallow, you know." I stated. "There are many other qualities about Naminé that have caused me to fall for her. I've loved her since we were children."

"Whatever..." she sighed, and wiped the tears from her face with the sleeve of her green sweater. "Look, I'm going to talk to my parents. I'll do whatever I can to stop this arranged marriage." she rushed away before I could respond. I was left there, wondering. Did that mean that we were really over? I burst of joy shot through my veins, which I knew was the exact opposite of what I should have been feeling, but I couldn't help it. I was one step closer to confessing to Naminé. Now I just needed to wait for her and Seifer to break up...

When I thought about it, I was pretty sad about Olette and I breaking up though. Not enough for me to start crying. I was mainly upset that I had hurt her so much. I really hoped we could still stay friends...

-

In math class, which was my homeroom, and best subject, I was sitting at the back of the room talking with Kairi during an open study period. I wanted to have some time to look over my notes, but lately Kairi had been acting strangely. Not that she hadn't been herself before; I mean, ever since what happened between her and Sora, and on top of that Selphie and Sora dating... There was something else. She constantly had this panic stricken look in her eye. Kairi and I had grown a lot closer in the past few months, ever since she figured out that I loved Naminé and she confessed to me that she loved Sora. Now, instead of painfully enduring math class with Naminé and Seifer I sat at the back with her where no one could hear our conversations, which were generally confidential.

We'd talk about her feelings for Sora and my feelings for Olette and Naminé. Basically, we'd talk about anything we couldn't talk about with just anyone. Right now, I needed her advice on my current 'Olette situation'.

"So, I think Olette and I broke up." I told her. Her eyebrows raised in disbelief. "Yeah, I know." I laughed. "Hard to believe, right?"

"Well, yeah. What happened?"

"She somehow found out that I love Naminé."

"Somehow? Roxas, you really have no idea how obvious it is."

My expression twisted. "Is it really that obvious?"

"Yes." she laughed. "You're always starring at her with puppy dog eyes. Its so cute, really."

I blushed a little. "I hope Seifer hasn't noticed..."

"He hasn't. I'm pretty sure he would have said something..."

"Well that makes me feel a little bit better..." I paused. "So, what's with you lately?"

"I don't even want to think about it." she groaned. "I'm just praying it isn't true..."

"What isn't?"

"Roxas and Kairi?" the teachers voice suddenly sounded.

"Yes?" both Kairi and I replied.

"Get to work."

We nodded. Kairi turned to me. "I'll tell you later."

* * *

DRAMA WAAH!!XD Hope you liked it!:):)

I'm cool.

Lol, next chap is Naminé's.

K so, you know what really sucks? I've caught none other than mono, the week before exams. Lovely, I know. I'm pretty pissed not gonna lie xD.

**Review please!**


	16. Naminé: Stand in the Rain

**Author's note: **Whoa, over 100 reviews!? I didn't expect this to be my most popular story in the KH section! Thanks everyone, keep those reviews coming xD.

There's lotsa dramz (lol) in this chapter with Naminé and Seifer, just warnin' yoouh. Isn't it upsetting? There are actually guys out there that treat there girlfriends this way. D:!

**Review please!**

**

* * *

**

She never slows down.

She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone

feels like its all coming down

She won't turn around

The shadows are long and she fears

if she cries that first tear

the tears will not stop raining down

**October 24th**

"This can't be happening." I told Selphie, pacing back and forth in her bedroom. "No, its not true. This isn't happening." I looked down at the pregnancy test once more, and sighed in relief when it red negative.

"See, I told you you weren't pregnant." Selphie said, taking it and tossing it into the trash bin.

"Sorry." I laughed. "False alarm."

"As if I'd let one of my friends get pregnant." she said proudly, then flopped onto her bed where Kairi was sitting. Her expression was concerned, worried, and fearful, and I didn't know why, because she should have looked relived that I wasn't pregnant. Whatever. "I think we should do to the mall." Selphie said.

"Alright." I replied, then looked at Kairi. "Wanna go?" I asked her.

"S-sure." she stuttered, jumping up to her feet.

Selphie raised an eyebrow. "Why have you been so jumpy lately, Kai?" she questioned.

"I'm not jumpy." Kairi objected.

"Whatever... Lets just go."

-

I was going to be hanging out with Seifer later that evening, though I really didn't want to. I just wanted to spend on friday with me and the girls. No boyfriends, no Roxas... nothing. Just me, Selphie, and Kairi hanging out. But Seifer was meeting me at the library around seven, and that was only a few minutes away, so I couldn't just cancel. He would be angry.

For while I'd been worried that I was pregnant, though Seifer and I always used protection, it was possible that it broke or something. It was a huge relief to know I wasn't, but I thought that I should let Seifer know anyways. He had a right, after all. Hopefully he wouldn't be angry...

"I better go." I told Selphie and Kairi. "I'll see you guys later."

"Bye." they both said. I sighed, and headed for the library.

-

Seifer was fifteen minutes late, as usual. I found it annoying how he was always late, but got mad at me when I was. Of course, many things about Seifer annoyed me.

"Hey babe." he said, walking up to me with his hands in his pockets. "Sup?"

"Nothing..." I nervously tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "Look, um can we talk?" he nodded. "Alone?"

"Oh, yah uh right." he took my hand, and lead me outside. We walked around the back way, and stood alone in the alley that separated the library and the mall. It was dark, and many trash cans were laying about. "So what's this about?" he asked. "You're not dumping me, are you?"

"No, no of course not." I laughed softly.

"Good. Cause you know that wouldn't settle well with me."

I ignored his comment and continued. "Its just, I had a pregnancy scare." I told him. His eyes widened.

"Are you?" he asked.

"No. I don't think so. There is still a slight possibility."

He walked closer to me, with his arms extended as if he were to hug me.

But his next move truly surprised me.

He punched me. Hard, right in the gut. I gasped, and held my stomach. The pain was tremendous, I clutched myself and squinted my eyes tight, tears streaming down my cheeks. I just wanted it to end... It was the worse physical pain I had ever felt. I didn't dare open my eyes, afraid that he may hit me again.

"If there was something living in you," his voice rung in my ears, "its dead now."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I couldn't believe what had just happened... This was it. I'd had enough of it. I'd had enough of him, always pressuring me into having sex with him, always treating me like dirt... Fury burned through my veins and pushed aside the searing pain.

"How dare you!" I shouted. He raised an eyebrow. The pain in my stomach returned, and I clutched it again. "How dare you!" I screamed, so angry I could barely think. "How dare you touch me! How dare you do this to me!" I screamed it at the top of my lungs. He grabbed me and covered my mouth with his hand. I tried to break free with all my might but I was in so much pain, I eventually stopped struggling.

"Shut up." he demanded. "Just shut up." I relaxed my body, telling him that I wouldn't scream anymore, but I was lying. As soon as he slowly lifted his hand from my mouth, I bit him. And I bit him hard, and wouldn't let go. "What the hell are you doing?" he demanded, trying to pull himself away. With all my might I punched him in the arm. It didn't seem to affect him at all. I didn't let go until he smacked me painfully in the arm.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled. I glared at him, and he grimaced back.

"What is your problem?" he questioned angrily, holding his bleeding hand in his other one.

I tried to control my breathing. "Are you serious? You _hit _me! You punched me, don't you see? I hate you! I've always hated you! Y-you pressure me into having sex with you and I don't even enjoy it! You treat me like shit, as if I'm not a person with feelings, just some stupid doll here to pleasure you. I trusted you, and you punched me. I _thought _I trusted you. Do you even--"

"Shut up!" he cut in. "Just the hell up right now, you ignorant little slut."

_"Slut? _You _make _me have sex with you, you asshole!" I pointed my finger in his face. "You're always like 'come on, just do it' and even when I say no you continue!"

He slapped my finger away. "Shut up."

"No, I will not---"

I was cut off by his hand colliding with the side of my face. "I said _shut up!" _I looked at him with tear filled eyes, holding my face where he had hit me. He took a step closer, and I took a step back. He walked forward and I walked backwards until my back was pressed against the wall. There were two large dumpsters, one on my right, and one on my left, so no one could see us. I tried to scream but I was too afraid. I only managed to whimper. He pushed me against the wall even harder, and my back ached. I didn't know what his next move would be.

"Stop." I muttered. He put his hand under my right thigh and held it up, so it was pressed to the side of his hip. "Don't!" I struggled to get away, but I couldn't. He was too strong. He placed a forceful kiss on my lips.

Now, I had thought that Seifer kissed me forcefully before. Now, was totally different. My mouth was hurting, and he even bit my tongue somehow. I yelped, but he didn't stop. I didn't want this to happen. How was this happening? I trusted him...

I felt so helpless. I was too weak... There was nothing I could do. I was so angry, and so afraid. The moment he removed his mouth from mine, I screamed. I full scream, right at the top of my lungs, that burned my throat to do. He punched me hard in my side, and I immediately shut up, and whimpered at the pain, which was ripping its way through my stomach _again. _I could only hope that someone had heard my scream.

"What the hell is going on here?" A familiar voice sounded. I was immediately dropped to the ground, and landed with a painful thud. I opened my eyes, just to see Roxas. _Roxas, thank god. _I was so relieved, but was still afraid. What was going to happen now?

"Get out of here." Seifer demanded of him. "Can't you see me and my girlfriend are trying to do something?"

"Roxas, call the poli--" Seifer kicked me in the leg, stopping me from finishing my sentence. I screamed out in pain.

"Naminé!" Roxas cried, and tried to push past Seifer, but gained no access. Seifer punched him in jaw, and he was sent flying back.

"Piss off!" Seifer yelled.

"What the hell?" Roxas shouted, anger clear in his expression. He swiftly punched Seifer back, and the two broke out into a fight. They exchanged punches, and I gasped every time Seifer hit Roxas. I was sobbing madly now, I couldn't help myself. I was terrified of Roxas, and ashamed that this was all my fault. Seifer was clearly stronger than Roxas. He was on the football team, after all, and Roxas didn't play any sports at all. Roxas elbowed Seifer in the side of his head, and he finally fell to the ground. He waited for a moment, and sighed in relief when he realized that Seifer wasn't going to stand back up. He was unconscious. After a few moments, I scrambled to my feet, starring at Seifer's motionless body wide eyed, before running into Roxas' arms. He allowed me to cry in his chest for several moments.

"T-thank you." I stammered.

He put his hands on my shoulders and held me out so I was starring at him. "What happened?" he asked. "Tell me everything."

"H-he punched me." I told him, my whole body shaking and my teeth chattering. Roxas' eyes widened.

"Why?"

"Because I feared that I might be pregnant. I told him that I wasn't but there was a p-possibility, but he punched me, a-and said that whatever was living inside me was d-dead." I took a few moments to hyperventilate, before calming myself down a little so I could continue. "And then I freaked on him... And one thing lead to another, and I found myself... Like that."

"I see. I'm going to call the police, but you're going to have to explain to them exactly what happened, from beginning to end." He told me. I nodded. He took out his cell phone and dialed 911.

* * *

Seifer = huge prick. :|

The part where Seifer punched poor lil Nami in the stomach was inspired by a true event. I read about this guy who punched his girlfriend in the stomach because she told him she thought she was pregnant. Isn't that just awful? D:

My friend is in a relationship with a guy kinda like Seifer (the Seifer in this story, not in the games lol), only her boyfriend is a BIT better to her. But still... AND they don't use protection! She's clearly pregnant, yet she keeps denying it.

Also, I caught mono from her...

Maybe she had to get punched in the stomach for her to realize that shes a total dumbass?D:

**Review please!**


	17. Xion: Start the Machine

**Author's note: **Aaah, another update. I don't update this quickly with my other stories, but this one is my favorite!:O

**Review please!**

**

* * *

**

You know I won't say sorry

You know I won't say sorry

The pain has a bad reaction

A blend of fear and passion

**You know what it's like to believe**

_It makes me wanna scream_

_Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock. _

My palms were sweaty and my knees were shaking nervously as I sat there and waited. Waited for school to end.

After school, my first _real _boyfriend Riku and I were going out, since it was friday, but that wasn't what I was so nervous about.

I was nervous about _him. Him _as in Marluxia Collins. Marluxia Collins as in the one person I never wanted to see again. Especially at such a happy point in my life. Possibly the only period of time where I had truly known what it was like to feel joy. Riku made me feel that way.

It was Marluxia who had called me back when I first met Riku. And it was Marluxia who had called me last night. Why couldn't he just leave me alone?

So much had happened, two dreadful years ago. So many things that I never wanted to think about. But they were coming back to haunt me. Marluxia had told me on the phone last night when he had called me that he was coming to meet me after school. He said: "Don't be afraid, dear Xion, I am only passing through town, and I just wanted to see how you were doing."

Bull shit.

I knew Marluxia, and he probably came back to fuck me over some more. Ruin my self esteem and steal away all my pride, such as he did two years ago when I lived in Twilight Town. I was mostly worried that Marluxia was going to tell Riku about the dark place known as my past. I shuddered at the thought. Would he be angry with me? He would probably break up with me, and bam, just like that, my life will be over.

Everyday I kept myself going, shoving aside off of the thoughts of suicide, failing, mostly. But then Riku came into my life and things turned upside down. In a good way, of course. I had to talk to him about this... I was almost certain that, even after only a little over a month, I loved him. No, we hadn't had sex or anything... But we loved each other. I told Riku I was abstinent, though I felt bad about lying... The fact that I wasn't a virgin was all part of my stupid past that I regretted every day. And a month ago, while we were really getting to know each other, I just couldn't bring myself to tell him the truth.

Yes, I had to tell him. I had to tell him everything, before Marluxia got to him.

-

"Riku, we need to talk, now." I told him, taking him by the hand and dragging him out to the backside of the school.

"What is it?" he questioned, a look on concern crossing his handsome features.

"I need to tell you some--"

"Xion, darling!" the voice I had dreaded for years sounded. I cringed, and slowly turned to face him. Marluxia looked harmless, yes, with long pink hair, to the average person's eye he would just look like your ordinary fruit cake, but he was much more than that to me (though he was quite fruity).

"Who's this guy?" Riku whispered in my ear.

"That's what I wanted to talk about..." I told him. I looked back to Marluxia, who had his arms extended out to hug me, but I backed away.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"I told you over the phone, hun, I just wanted to check in and see how you're doing, that's all." he said innocently, but I saw right through him.

"I'm sure." I sarcastically mumbled. "Well, I'm doing fine. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like you to leave and never come back."

"Who is this?" he pointed to Riku and ignored my comment.

"Um, I'm Riku." Riku said awkwardly.

"My boyfriend." I added for him. Marluxia looked surprised.

"Little Xion has a boyfriend? That's cute." I saw a flash of anger in his eyes, but he quickly covered it with a cheesy smile. "Well I'd _love _to introduce myself to you, Riku! The names Marluxia, some call me Marly, you can call me that. Uhm my favorite color is pink and I _love _flowers." He took a step closer to me, but I hastily took one back. "Xion and I share quite the past together, but I'm sure you've heard _all _about it."

"No, I haven't." Riku said, giving me a suspicious look. "What's this about, Xion?"

"Nothing. He's just some guy I used to be friends with..." I quickly lied.

"Friends!" Marluxia gasped dramatically. "Oh, no no no, I believe we were much more than that."

"I thought I was your first boyfriend?" Riku asked.

"You are!" I told him.

"First boyfriend? I believe I was your first boyfriend, and the first person you--"

"That's enough!" I shouted, cutting him off. "Stop it, Marluxia. I'll tell him myself."

I turned to Riku and quickly read his expression. He looked hurt. I guess he got the hint that I had been lying to him before, but not all of Marluxia's words were true.

I had some serious explaining to do.

* * *

LOOS LIKE XION GOT SOME S'PLAININ' TO DO!

I'm cool.

Marluxia... What a character xD. He's not really a bad guy in this story... Well, he kind of is, but not like Seifer. You'll see! Marly may not appear to be what he really is.:O:O HA! Lol fruit cake. K I'm done.

Yaaw, so the next chapter is actually going to be Xion's past, instead of Riku's chap.

Btw, had anyone seen the movie _Powder? _It kinda sucks.

**Review please!**


	18. Xion's Past: Down

**Author's note: **Yaaaaay for updates. Why do I update like, twice a day? I dunno, I'm bored.

Sorry about this chapter... I think it may be a tad bit too dramatic. PG13 here kiddies. Hmm... tell me what you think of this one, I just don't know if did an acceptable job or not. I hope I didn't lose any readers...

**Review please!**

**

* * *

**

_Tidal waves they _

_Rip right through me_

_Tears from eyes _

_Worn cold and sad_

_Pick me up now_

_**I need you so bad**_

_It was a happy, sunny day when I received the news from my mother that my father had died. We didn't know why, and we didn't know how yet, but all we knew was that we were left with nothing. No money. We were poor before this... Mom couldn't get a job, I didn't know why. Dad was working two jobs; we were barely getting by._

_I went to school like every normal girl in grade nine. I had friends, I did my work, I was bright. The teachers loved me... I had my future laid out before me._

_Until, of course my father passed away. We couldn't afford to maintain our house. We got food from the food bank, but I didn't let it ruin my spirits._

_Okay, thats a lie. I did let it ruin my spirits. All of my friends, they tried to help me, but I just pushed them away. There was so much pain... I feared everyday that my mother and I were going to die. We had scarcely a month left before we would be kicked out of our home in Twilight Town. Where would we go? All of my grandparents had passed away many years ago. My mother had no sisters or brothers and neither did my father. We had no where to turn..._

_But there was one person who made me happy. One person who made me feel like everything was going to be just fine._

_Marluxia Collins. _

_Yes, Marluxia and I had been friends for years. Best friends. When all hope was lost he was still there, even though I tried to push him away. He just kept on coming back, and I was thankful to that._

_A few weeks later my mom got a job. It was at a grocery store. She was payed just enough to keep us alive and keep our house running. I was so thankful..._

_I was beginning to feel happy again. I started talking to my friends, and I especially grew closer with Marluxia. He was older than me, but he was still my best friend. We did everything together... From walking our dogs to catching up on homework during lunch periods, we'd do it together. The only difference between Marluxia and I was that he was _incredibly _rich. He could literally just pull hundred dollar bills out his ass. He always offered to give me money to help out, but I never would. I'd feel bad if I was stealing money from my best friend, though I needed it more than he did..._

_His father owned Twilight Town Glass, which was the company that supplied glass every where in Twilight Town. They made it for window companies and everything, and since Twilight Town was huge there was a lot of glass needed..._

_So basically they were millionaires, and Marluxia was spoilt as hell, but his heart was in the right place. He was a nice guy, and he cared about my well being, which I really did appreciate._

_About three months later, after the death of my father had passed, and my mom was getting higher pay at her job, things all went downhill... Again. She was diagnosed with leukemia..._

_She could get a bone marrow transplant, but we just couldn't afford it. Even if we could, once she was better, we wouldn't be able to afford living again. It seemed like now, all hope really was lost._

_On top of that, Marluxia confessed to be that he was in love with me, and I didn't feel the same way. That just screwed things up even more. I kept avoiding him at school because now it felt awkward. The more I did this, the more he apparently became 'obsessed with me', so I'd been told by my friend Axel. After about another month, my mom was beginning to get worse and worse. Her skin was pale and she had huge bags under her eyes... I didn't know how much more time she had. _

_Back to Marluxia, during that month, he started calling me all the time, but I would never answer. He'd send me creepy emails, such as: "Hey doll face. Can we hang out? You're so pretty, I just love you so much."_

_I didn't understand... He was never like that before. He was a perfectly normal, nice guy. What the hell happened? I often wondered this._

_Well one day, after school he caught me in a corner. I was actually afraid..._

_"Don't be scared, darling, its your old friend, Marly, remember?"_

_I raised an eyebrow. "Marly?"_

_"Mhm, thats what they call me! Look sweet cheeks, I know you don't like me very much right now, and I can't figure out why, but I wanted to say that I'm sorry about your mom. She's such a sweet woman. Such fate should not be put upon her."_

_I frowned at his odd language. "Thanks..." I replied awkwardly. "Look, I uh, I better get home. She needs me there..."_

_"No, not yet." he stopped me. "Your mom needs a bone marrow transplant, correct?"_

_"Yes..."_

_"Well, what if I just give you the money for it?" my jaw dropped. "And, on top of that, I'll give you some more so you can maintain your house better. I'll also throw in a job for your mom at my dad's glass company. Sound fair?"_

_"Marluxia... You know I've always been skeptical about borrowing your money." I thought about it for a few moments. Could I really pass up this offer? He was being so kind... In a creepy way. Why would he offer me all this for free? "Alright." I decided on the spot. "If you're offering, then yes."_

_"Wonderful!" he chimed, clapped his hands together. "But, there is a catch." he grinned slyly._

_"A catch?"_

_"Yes, a catch. Something I've wanted from your for quite some time, you see."_

_"...What is it?" I asked him hesitantly, a little afraid of what he was going to say._

_"You know I love you. You know I'd do anything for you. But you don't feel the same way. Xion, dear, if you want me to help you keep your mother alive and give you all the support you need, just sleep with me."_

_"What!?" I gasped. "Are you out of your mind?"_

_He shrugged. "Well, I have gone a little bit bonkers since you broke my heart."_

_My eyes were widened with shock. "How dare you even ask me that! Of course I will never do such a thing."_

_"Fine. Let your mother die. Where are you going to go then?"_

_Much to my dismay, he made an excellent point. If my mom died, not only would I lose the one person that meant everything to me, I would also have to fend for myself in the world. I was too young to work... I would just die. Marluxia turned on his heel to walk away. "Wait." I said, stopping him. He turned around with an evil grin on his face._

_"Yes?"_

_"I-I'll do it." I stammered, keeping my eyes glued to my feet. I couldn't bare to look in his eyes..._

_"You'll do what?" he asked._

_"I'll do it." I repeated. "I'll do it... I'll do whatever it takes. Just-- I _need_ the money." tears pooled in my eyes and began to flow down my cheeks. I never cried in public... But I couldn't help myself. I was going to do a horrible thing. I didn't even believe in sex before marriage... But I had no choice. I really didn't._

_My mom had sleeping pills that she had purchased to help her sleep, obviously. The night Marluxia wanted me to do... with him I overdosed on them. I wasn't really thinking... I was only hoping that I would fall asleep so I wouldn't feel a thing. The thought disgusted me. I lied to my mom and told her I was sleeping over at a girl friend's house. It was friday, so she didn't mind. I wanted to tell her the truth... But it was too shameful. I knew she wouldn't allow me to go through with it for her sake. _

_I was feeling drowsy when I went to Marluxia's house. I couldn't really remember anything that happened that night, I'm pretty sure I dozed off, but I was positive of what happened. And I hated myself for it. I woke with a terrible head ache..._

_Marluxia gave me what I wanted though. Afterwards I was gifted with three hundred thousand dollars._

_Now, I know what you're thinking. Three hundred thousand? Isn't that a little much? Yes, I thought so too. At first I didn't think he was being serious, but he was. The money came straight out of Marluxia's 'flower fund'. He'd been saving up money since he was a child, and since his parents awarded him like, a thousand dollars every week for doing absolutely nothing (but tent to the garden), he had a lot. He said that the money didn't even bother him. That being with me was the best reward he could get..._

_I left with a briefcase full of the money. I probably looked pretty suspicious, but I didn't care. I rushed home and told my mom that everything was going to be fine. She wondered where the hell I got all the money, and I told her that in time I would tell her, and that I did nothing illegal. She needed to just trust me._

_So, my mom got the surgery and was all better. I was too ashamed to go to school and face Marluxia. I told Mom that we could move someplace else, like Destiny Islands, where its easier to maintain a house because taxes aren't as high. A smaller community... _

_She said that would be fine. It was my money, after all. We bought a car, sold our house, and bought a small place up in Destiny Islands. We had about a hundred and fifty thousand left over, from the three hundred thousand and the like, one hundred thousand we got from selling our house. My mom got a job in an office that payed enough so that we were now middle class citizens. I attended Destiny High and my new life started out. The first day I got there Selphie and her crew of skanks began harassing me because I didn't wear designer clothing. I got my own job, so I probably would have had enough to dress like them, but I close not to. I hated their clothing. I wore my own simple, inexpensive, yet strange clothing so I could use the extra money I got from my job to buy household items and things for my mom. She really did do so much for me... I owed her._

_But what I hated myself for what I had done with Marluxia even more everyday, until I finally learned to deal with it. At least I didn't remember anything. I constantly had to remind myself that if I hadn't done it, my mom would probably have died and I would be sent out in the world to fend for myself. That would be a worse life than this..._

_Though I didn't have any friends at Destiny High I was just happy to be living healthy. _

_I got out of the mess... that was all that mattered._

_-_

Riku starred at me with shocked eyes. He appeared to he speechless. We had ditched Marluxia a while ago, and Riku and I had gone off to the diner where we first got to know each other. We were sitting in the same booth, facing each other, just like last time. I opened my mouth to speak, but he cut me off.

"Xion..." he began. "Y-you lied to me."

"I'm sorry." was all I could say.

"How can I trust you after this? You told me you were a virgin... Abstinent, huh?"

"Riku, I told you I had--"

"No choice, I know. But did you have to lie to me about it?"

"Well I couldn't exactly tell you that story after I first met you! I've never told anyone that!" I spat, getting angry. "Not even my mom."

"Still." he scowled. "I can't even believe this story. Three hundred thousand dollars just to have sex with you? Come on, you'd have to be a nut case to pay that much."

"Did you _look _at Marluxia? He's obviously crazy."

"I can't deal with this." With that, he stood up and stomped out of the diner. I starred after him with confused eyes. I was just plain pissed off. How could he not understand? I'd shared something I'd just wanted to completely forget about with him. How could he be so selfish?

* * *

Lol Riku's bein' a douche.

Blaaaah. Too much drama? D:

**Review please!!**


	19. Kairi: Samson

**Review please!**

**

* * *

**

**_You are my sweetest downfall_**

I loved you first

**I loved you first**

Beneath the sheets of paper

_lies my truth_

I have to go

**I have to go**

**November 1st**

_No, no, no. Please, god tell me this isn't true._

As much as I wanted to deny it, I had to accept that it was true. Two months with no period. I had an appointment to get myself checked out tonight. There were many reasons why I may not have my period. I could have... cancer or something...

Honestly, I'd rather have cancer than be pregnant.

Okay, maybe not but...

Still.

Ever since I was late last month it had been on my mind. I talked to Roxas about it, but no one else. My parents would kill me if they found out. What would my friends think? What would Sora think...

I told my mom that I was going to Selphie's for a little while and headed down to the office. Since I was over sixteen, I didn't need an adult with me. I couldn't believe I had to face this alone, but sadly, it was true. If I was pregnant, the father would have no idea. Hell, Sora was dating Selphie. He probably thought that it was her he slept with at the party, which seemed to long ago.

A few weeks ago Naminé was assaulted by Seifer, her boyfriend. Roxas told me all about it. I knew that Seifer was no good... I think everyone knew that, but no one said anything. I couldn't believe that he punched her though... It was all so unreal, yet it happened. Poor Naminé. I hadn't really talked to her about it. I'd been to worried about this whole late period thing.

What if I was pregnant? Would I have to get an abortion?

No, I didn't believe in abortion...

I didn't know what I would do. I was just going to have to wait and find out...

-

I sat in the waiting room, impatiently fiddling with my fingers, awaiting my turn. "Kairi?" A lady holding a clipboard called my name. I jumped to my feet, and forced a smile to her, then followed into the office. "The doctor will be with you shortly." she told me, smiling sweetly. I sighed and sat down on the chair in the small office. My walls seemed to be closing in on me as the minutes rolled by...

Finally, the door opened, and the doctor entered. A short woman with glasses. She smiled at me coldly, obviously not impressed about a young girl such as myself being in her office. Of course, I wasn't impressed with myself either. I explained to her that I hadn't had my period for sometime. She took a urine sample and did some basic testing, before telling me that the results would be in next week.

"Next week?" I groaned. "I have to wait that long?"

"Afraid so."

-

**November 6th**

After a little under a week later, which seemed like forever, I received the phone call. My hands were trembling as I held the phone to my ear and listening to the voice on the other end. I couldn't believe my ears.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I didn't want to. I dropped the phone and fell to my knees, tears already starting to flow down my cheeks.

It was official.

I was pregnant.

Right there, as I sat on the floor of my bedroom, I completely broke down. Sobbing madly, I could barely think straight. I needed to get out of here.

-

I went to the place I always went when I needed to think. The park. I would just walk through, or sit under the shade of the large oak tree. This time the central area of the park was too happy... Too many old happy couples feeding pigeons while sitting on benches. Too many children playing. My stomach turned at the thought of kids. Probably because, apparently, I had one inside me.

So, instead of staying under the oak tree I followed the path through the forest, which lead to another path, with lead to a beautiful little creek. The last time I was there was years ago, and just casting my tear filled eyes over the small grassy hill and stream, the marshy pong, and the huge willow tree we used to play on.

_..._

_"Come on Kairi, just jump!" Sora called up to me. "I'll catch you, I promise!" I gulped, and looked down at him nervously, as I stood on one of the higher branches of the willow tree._

_"Just do it Kairi." I heard Riku's voice sound from above me. I looked up, and saw him on the branch above me. "I want to get down from here, and I can't do it with you taking up all the space on that branch."_

_"Its high up, okay?" I retorted, starring back down at Sora._

_"You can do it!" Sora chimed encouragingly. "I'll catch you!" _

_"Fine..." I mumbled, inching myself more towards the edge of the branch. "Okay, I'm gonna jump." I called down._

_"Got it, I'm ready." Sora jumped up and down excitedly. I knew this was just a chance for him to 'show his manliness' off to Riku. I closed my eyes, and stepped off the branch, letting out a yelp as I fell. I landed on the bare grass with a thud. _

_"Ouch!" I shouted, rubbing my head. I slowly opened my eyes, and the first thing I saw was Sora running after a butterfly. I sighed in irritation, and stood to my feet. "Sora!" I complained. He turned away from the butterfly and looked at me, a dumbfounded expression on his face. "You were supposed to catch me."_

_"Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry." he grinned sheepishly. _

_"You promised!" I pointed an accusing finger at him._

_"Sorry, sorry! The butterfly distracted me..."_

_"Nice job." Riku said sarcastically, jumped down from the tree with ease. "I would have caught you Kairi." he smiled at me reassuringly. _

_"Well I know _you _would Riku, you're trustworthy." I crossed my arms over my tiny chest and pouted. "Unlike Sora."_

_"I said I was sorry!" Sora said. "Please forgive me Kairi, I swear it won't happen again." he begged._

_"Fine." I gave in to the sad look in his eyes... They always made me change my mind. Sora had that power over me, even though we were only seven years old._

_"Thanks!" Sora grinned. _

_"Hey Sora." Riku said, pointing off in the direction of the hill. "Race you there. Winner gets to be the one who catches Kairi next time we climb the tree."_

_"You're on!" Sora said energetically, before him and Riku sprinted off._

_-_

I sighed, as the tears pricked my cheeks with their coldness. _Why can't things be like how they used to?_


	20. Sora: Cry

**Author's note: **Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews. The story is really getting places... I'm glad you all like it!

**Review please!**

**By the way, if you didn't get it, if I don't put the dates in the chapter then its the same date at he chapter before. I just wanted to make that clear! And I know the titles are random, its because they're the names of the songs I'm using lyrics from. **

**

* * *

**

_I have seen peace_

_I have seen pain_

_Resting on the shoulders of your name._

_Do you see the truth through all their lies?_

_Do you see the world through troubled eyes?_

_And if you want to talk about it anymore_

_Lie here on the floor and cry on my shoulder_

_I'm a friend_

**November 20th**

November, I always thought wasn't a very happy time of year. The sky was usually cloudy and the wind blew harshly. The leaves were already dead and falling off the trees, which, without them looked wicked. It was the transition from autumn to winter. My favorite season to my least.

This november in particular hadn't been enjoyable for me. When Selphie and I had first started dating, things were going fine. I didn't love her, I didn't even know what love is, but I liked to be around her, which was all that really mattered. But when november hit she grew bossy and controlling. She wouldn't let me talk to any girls other than Naminé and Kairi, but I didn't have the nerve to break up with her. We started dating near the end of September, almost exactly two months ago.

I didn't really talk much with Naminé. Ever since that whole thing with Seifer last month the only people she would really talk to were Roxas and Kairi. Kairi? She wouldn't even look at me. And I had no idea why. When I tried to talk to her she would just avert my eyes and stare off somewhere else. She usually didn't respond, but sometimes she would say simple things like 'okay' and 'thanks'. We never hung out, and when I saw her at school she always looked sad, like she had something distressful on her mind. Her forehead was always creased with worry. She always sat with Roxas and Naminé at lunch, which I guess I could understand since she wanted to be there for Naminé, but still.

I always caught myself glancing over at her in the cafeteria. She never appeared to be speaking, just sitting there, either listening to Roxas and Naminé or thinking. Something was up with her, and me, being naturally curious, wanted to know what was wrong with my childhood best friend. I wanted to be there for her. I wanted to let her know that I was her friend, and that whatever was bothering her, I just want to help. So, after school I decided to ask Selphie.

"What's wrong with her?" she said, then shrugged. "I dunno. She has been acting a little weird lately, and she like, never leaves her house. She's becoming antisocial and I don't like it."

"Well, could you ask her? I'd do it myself but she never talks to me."

"Okay, sure. We'll have a girls night tonight. I'll recruit Naminé too, I've been meaning to talk to her about Seifer for a while now."

"Alright, thanks."

"Yep, no problem. So are you hanging out with Roxas?"

"Yeah, probably. He needs to take a break from Naminé. Have you noticed? They spend all their time together."

"Yeah. Its weird, but whatevs. I better go catch up with them before they leave." she went up on her toes and kissed my cheek. "Bye bye!" she chimed, before racing off into the school.

* * *

Short chapter... Sorry! Next up is Roxas'.


	21. Roxas: Story of a Lonely Guy

**Author's note: **Yaaay, update! This chapter is kinda sad for poor lil Roxy U.U

**Review please! **

**

* * *

**

She makes me feel

Like it's raining outside

_And when the storm's gone_

**I'm all torn up inside**

This was getting unbearable. Hanging around Naminé all the time, I mean. I thought that when her and Seifer broke up it would be easy to tell her that I love her.

Wrong.

Now, if anything, it made it even _harder, _since she was so upset. I was worried that if I told her she'd be even more upset. But it'd been a month... And I couldn't take it anymore. I had to let her know. I just had to tell her. Even if she didn't love me back...

Naminé had a right to know. And I had a right to tell her.

I asked her to hang out, and she obliged. But apparently Selphie had something 'really important' to discuss with her and Kairi. So there I was, waiting outside of Selphie's bedroom, and absentmindedly listening in. So far it was the usual stuff.

"So did you guys here? That weird chick and Riku broke up." Selphie's voice said. By 'weird chick' she meant Xion, I knew that by now.

"They did?" asked Naminé.

"Yeah. Like, I don't know what happened, just I overheard them arguing in the hallway last week, and then Xion was like 'that's it, we're over', or something."

"They were really cute together." Kairi said.

I could practically hear Selphie roll her eyes. "Well they're both freaks so... And Mrs. Phillips never posted up the audition whatever thing for the play."

"Oh yeah, she didn't!" Naminé said.

"Mh-hm. I'm going to go ask her about it tomorrow, since apparently no one else has, even though its been like two months or something."

"Okay, cool."

"So, what was this 'really important thing' you needed to talk about?" Kairi asked.

"Oh, right. I want to know what's been bugging you lately Kai." Selphie queried. "I mean, you've been acting all quiet and stuff. We barely talk. You never hang out, like even today it was a burden to even get you to come over."

"Its nothing." Kairi quickly lied. I, obviously knew that it wasn't 'nothing'. I wondered if Kairi was going to give in and tell them.

"Come on Kairi, tell us." Selphie insisted. "We're your friends, we won't judge you."

"I don't know..." Kairi said, sounding uncertain.

"Please, Kairi?" Naminé's sweet voice asked.

The same routine went on your at least ten minutes before an irritated Kairi said: "Fine, okay. I'll tell you, just stop bothering me."

"Deal." Selphie said.

Kairi groaned, and I could hear her flop down on Selphie's bed. "I'm pregnant." she said. Judging by how muffled her voice sounded, her face was probably buried in a pillow.

"What!?" Both Naminé and Selphie exclaimed.

"H-hold on." Naminé stuttered. "You're pregnant? _You?"_

No answer.

"Oh, Kairi how could you!"

"Hey, don't give me that." Kairi snapped. "Its not like it happened on purpose."

"Who'd you sleep with?" Selphie questioned, obviously interested. This was just her kind of thing. She probably didn't even feel sorry for Kairi. If only she knew...

"Uh, uhm..." Poor Kairi obviously hadn't been expecting that. She quickly thought up a lie. "Uh, I don't know. It was at Hayner's party... I was uhm, drunk. Really really drunk. And I woke up alone, like, naked, and yeah." Her story wasn't very convincing at all, but Selphie was a ditzy idiot and Naminé would believe anything you told her, so...

"Oh my god." Selphie said hotly. "I like, can't believe it!"

"Me neither." Naminé said in her disappointed voice.

"So what are you gonna do?" Selphie asked.

"I've thought a lot about it. I don't believe in abortion and I don't think I'd be able to live knowing that I have a child out there if I gave it up for adoption. I've decided that the only thing I can do is keep it."

I heard Naminé and Selphie both gasp. "Seriously?" Selphie asked.

"Yes."

"You're so brave Kairi." Naminé said. "I'm sorry this has happened..."

"Thanks."

"But like, are you still going to go to school?" Selphie questioned.

"Yeah." Kairi replied. "I'm not going to give up on my education because of this..."

"Uhm Kairi, hun? I hate to break it to you, but people will, you know, _stare."_

"Yes, Selphie, I'm aware of this." Kairi said, annoyed. "Look... Can I just go home? I really don't feel like talking right now."

"Fine. See you later." Selphie said.

"Get better." Naminé said, as Kairi exited the room. She barely glanced at me as she left, but I could see the tears coming to her eyes. _Poor Kairi..._

Naminé came out after and said goodbye to Selphie, before we left the house together.

-

"Wow. I just, really can't believe it." Naminé mused, as we walked to my house.

"Yes, Naminé, you've said it about eight times already." I laughed.

"I know." Naminé said with a smile. "Its just... Wow. Kairi, of all people? I can see it happening to Selphie, but never Kairi. She's too good."

"It was an accident." I was tempted to tell Naminé what really happened with Kairi, but I couldn't betray Kairi's trust. And plus, it wasn't my secret to tell.

"Yeah... But still."

The anticipation was killing me. I just wanted to get it over with. Blurt out my feelings and just see what would happen, but I didn't have the nerve. At least not yet. I knew, that sometime tonight I would tell Naminé.

"So, have you talked to Olette at all?" she asked.

"Not once." I answered truthfully.

"Well that sucks."

"I know. I've tried, but she won't even look at me."

"Poor Olette. Why did this even happen?"

Now was my chance. If I told her the real reason why Olette and I 'broke up' (our parents didn't know yet), then I would be telling her that I love her too. No lies. I stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, and she stopped too. I noticed that we were right in front of Hayner's house, but it didn't matter. I starred at her perfect face for a moment, then sighed. "Look, Naminé this has been so hard for me, you don't even know."

"What has?" she asked, furrowing her brow with concern.

"This." I said obviously, spreading my arms out. She looked at me quizzically. "Us. Us being friends, and nothing more. Me being here with you and acting like nothing is wrong."

"Roxas, I don't understand--"

"No, you wouldn't understand. So I'm going to explain to you, Naminé." My tone was a little harsh, but I couldn't help it. I was about to say the three words I had been wanted to say to her for so long... "I love you, Naminé." Her eyes instantly widened with shock. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out, so I continued. "I've always loved you. God, isn't it obvious?" she didn't respond. Once I'd actually said it, I realized that it wasn't so hard after all. But now was her reaction that I feared.

"Are you serious?" she finally asked, and my face fell. Was that all she had to say? I was suddenly angry. I'd just made the biggest confession of my life, and she asked if I'm serious? My mouth hung slightly open, but I knew that the question wasn't rhetorical. She was expecting an answer, so I gave her one.

"Yes." I said, starring at her as if she were an idiot. I was annoyed, thats all.

My anger melted away immediately, when I noticed her lovely eyes getting glassy from tears. I couldn't tell if they were tears of happiness or tears of sadness, or something along the lines of that. But my questions were answered, when she blinked tightly, and many tears dripped down over her porcelain skin. She wiped them with the sleeve of her sweater, and before I knew it, she was dashing down the street, away from me. I starred after her, dumbfounded. She was obviously upset, not happy. My heart sank.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"Yo, Roxas?" Hayner's voice suddenly sounded. I looked towards his house, to see his head poking out of his door, along with much smoke escaping. I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked.

He noticed my expression, which was twisted with confusion and disappointment. "Uh, wanna come in?"

"No, I'm good." I said coldly. I starred back at the street. Naminé was gone. Hayner stepped out of his house and walked over to me. My nose twitched at his scent, which was of marijuana, of course.

"What happened, man?" he asked.

"Nothing." I lied.

"Its something... But fine, if you won't tell me." he pouted and looked away.

"Fine." I decided on the spot. It didn't matter anymore anyways. If I could tell Naminé, I could tell Hayner. "I told her." I said. "I told Naminé that I love her and she ran away."

He didn't reply for a moment, but then said: "I'm sorry, dude. She's a cool girl." he nudged my shoulder. "She'll come around." I glared at him, not believing his words. He shrugged. "And hey, if she doesn't, then just use this." He reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a small bag. He handed it to me, and I took it.

"What is this?" I asked him.

"Just some MJ." he said casually. "Its what I use when I'm sad or whatever."

"Hayner, you know I don't do drugs." I told him matter-of-factly, offering him the bag. He refused.

"I know, man. But just like, keep it. You never know." I looked at him questioningly, and then back to the bag, before carefully slipping it into my sweater pocket.

"Fine." I said with a sigh. "I'll keep it, but I won't use it."

"Atta boy." Hayner laughed, patting me on the back. I forced a grin, before turning to leave.

"I gotta go." I told him as I walked away.

"Later guy." he said. I walked down the street, many thoughts filling my head.

-

**November 21st**

Naminé had been avoiding me all day. Even in classes, she wouldn't even look at me. Her eyes stayed glued to her work, or to the wall, or anything she could stare at that wasn't me. It was stressing me out a lot. After school, I finally caught her at her locker.

"Naminé." I said. She didn't look as she pulled her jacket out of her locker. "Naminé?" I repeated. She ignored me again and slammed the locker shut. then stormed off in the direction of the exit. I walked after her. "Wait." I said, but she kept walking. We exited the school. "Naminé!" I called again. She picked up her pace. I rolled my eyes in annoyance, and ran up to her. I grabbed her arm and spun her around, forcing her to face me. She averted my eyes.

"Go away." she said.

"No, Naminé, please talk to me."

"I don't love you, okay?" she blurted out angrily, tears filling up in her eyes. My eyes widened, and a sharp pain hit my chest like a brick. It was like the pain I used to get when I saw her with Seifer, only much, _much _worse. I let go of her arm, and she immediately turned and walked away. I starred after her. Her walk soon turned in to a run, and before I knew it, she was gone.

* * *

:O

So he finally confessed.

But she doesn't love him back! Nuuu!

Ahah, I'm sure you all saw that coming... Can you predict what happens with Roxas next!? Probably.

**Review please!**


	22. Naminé: Decode

**Author's note: **Thats right, your eyes don't deceive you. I _finally _updated. Sorry its been so long! But, I'm finally on track with this again. This story may possibly be almost over. I'm still thinking whether I want to finish it, and then post the sequel... What do you guys think?

Also, check out my new story; The Sun & The Moon, its a Roxas/Xion. I decided to mix things up a bit xP.

**Review please!**

**

* * *

**

**How did we get here?  
_I used to know you so well._  
But how did we get here?  
Well, I think I know.  
**

I felt terrible. I really did.

Why did I say that?

I told Roxas I didn't love him because I had never been so confused before in my life. But it was anything but true.

I really did love him; He was my best friend. But nothing more. Part of me was wishing so badly that I would love him like he loved me, but that would be just too weird.

But I honestly wasn't expecting this. I had imagined that Roxas loved Olette, since they had been together for so long. But thinking about it, I've known him longer. He really does know everything about me, and I about him.

So why didn't I love him?

Maybe it was because of Seifer. I had been with Seifer for a long time, and hated every part of it. Roxas was always there for me when I cried. And apparently, he'd loved the the whole time. That must have been so hard for him...

_This is so confusing. _I thought, and rolled over in my bed, burying my tear stained face into my covers. After I had said what I said to Roxas, I'd just ran home. I never stopped running, even though my legs were aching and my lungs pained. Somehow, I couldn't stop. I didn't want him to catch up to me, since at the time, I had nothing left to say. I could feel the eyes on me as I ran. I didn't care. They could think what the want of me... I was done with trying to be something I'm not. Ever since the whole thing with Seifer...

It broke my heart even remembering the look on Roxas' face when I said that to him. His eyes widened and were automatically glassy with tears. He looked hurt, and most of all he looked shocked. I felt like such a coward...

I had always been like this. I could never face up to my problems. I was, overall, one big coward. And now I had broken my one and only best friends heart.

_I'm a horrible person._

_-_

**December 1st**

It'd been over a week, and Roxas didn't come to school once. The first few days it was the only thing on my mind, until something else happened.

Somehow (meaning Selphie told) the world got out about Kairi's pregnancy. My poor friend, she hadn't even figured it out yet. I supposed no one had told her yet. The rumor had only just begun, so some people didn't know. Like Sora, for instance. He had no clue. And of course, Kairi just happened to be sick this week. She told me that she had come down with the flu, and that made me wonder if Roxas had it too, but that seemed unlikely.

I only talked to Kairi over the phone, but not much. She said that she didn't want me to get sick, so I shouldn't go over to see her. But I really wanted to tell her about the rumors in person. Over the phone it was just too awkward.

-

I was walking to my locker before lunch, when someone stopped me. I turned, and was surprised to see Olette. I hadn't talked to her in weeks.

"Hey, Naminé." she smiled awkwardly.

"Um, hey." I said.

"Do you know where Roxas has been?" she asked.

I shook my head 'no'. "Sorry, I don't." I wasn't sure whether or not I should tell Olette what had happened or not, since we weren't really friends.

She pouted slightly. "I haven't talked to him in months."

"I'm sorry."

She smiled, "No, don't worry about it. Its my fault, really."

"He said that he was trying to talk to you before, but you always walked away from him."

"Yeah, thats true. I feel like such a..." she searched for the right word. "Bitch."

I laughed softly.

"Anyways," she continued, "if you talk to him at all, please tell him that I need to talk to him. Tell him its important."

"Yeah, of course." I nodded.

"Thanks." Olette smiled sweetly, before turning and walked away. I stared after her for a moment, before walked off to my locker.

I then decided; I was going to visit Roxas after school. I was going to ignore my nervousness and just go tell him how I felt.

-

My palms were getting sweaty, despite the cold weather outside. It hadn't snowed yet, but it was probably going to soon. I knocked on Roxas' door, and waited for an answer. It never came.

I waited for about ten minutes, knocking on the door every once in a while. No one was home. Either that, or someone was intentionally not answering the door.

A few tears escaped my eyes, but I wiped them away with the sleeve of my jacket, and walked down Roxas' driveway in the direction of my own house.

* * *

Yeah, so, please answer the question I asked at the top. (:

**Review please! **The next chapter is... Kairi's. Sorry, I'm not doing Xion's or Riku's this time around, because my main area of writers block is with them. But Xion plays a role in the next chap. (:

Btw, someone pointed out that Axel is in Riku's band, but I also put him as one of Xion's friend. Heh, my bad. Axel is actually in Riku's band, sorry that I messed up. I probably meant to put like. Zexion or someone as Xion's friend. To be honest, I can't remember. ANYWAYS REVIEW! :D


	23. Kairi: Hide and Seek

**Author's note: **Here's proof that I'm back; Another quick update!

**Review please and thanks!**

**

* * *

**

where are we?

**what the hell is going on?**

the dust has only just begun to form

crop circles in the carpet

_sinking feeling_

spin me round again

and rub my eyes,

**this can't be happening**

**December 4th**

I was finally able to return to school after being off for over a week. I had been sick with the flu, and was hating every minute of it. But as I walked, breathing in the fresh crisp winter air I had missed to much, I felt excited. It would be nice to be back with my friends. I wanted to talk to Roxas, he was never answering his phone anymore, and I was curious. Naminé had mentioned that Roxas had been away, but never said why.

I smiled at some familiar faces as I walked through the school gates, but they just frowned and looked away. I shrugged, and didn't let it bother me. I was in too good of a mood to let it be ruined by a few dirty looks.

But when I entered the school, it was a completely different story. It was like, as soon as I entered the building, everyone stopped what they were doing and quieted down just to stop and stare at me.

Actually, that was exactly the case. All eyes were on me.

I looked at everyone suspiciously, before slowly walked forward. Eventually, everyone started to look away, but I could still feel many eyes on me. I tried to ignore it as I walked through the halls, but it was hard. Suddenly, my amazing mood was crushed.

I saw Selphie chatting away. I frowned slightly. Since when did she hang out with Yuffie and Tidus?

I shook the thought and approached her.

"Selphie?" I asked, but I guess she didn't hear me, because she merely continued with her conversation. So, I lightly tapped her shoulder. Still no response. I lightly smacked her in the arm, and she finally faced me.

"What!?" she demanded, her expression was, for whatever reason, enraged.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" I inquired. She rolled her blue eyes, and turned back to Yuffie and Tidus. I scowled. "Selphie?" I asked again.

"Ugh, hold on guys, I'll handle this." she said, and turned to me with another roll of her eyes and scoffed. "Look Kai," she said, staring me down. "I'm real sorry, but I just can't be seen talking with whores." and with that, she turned her back to me once again. I stared at her, wide eyed.

Since when was I a whore?

And exactly how much did I miss the past week I've been away?

Selphie, Tidus and Yuffie giggled and started to walk away, leaving me standing there, alone and shocked.

"She's pregnant?" I heard a girl's voice snicker, and I immediately turned to face her. But there were too many people staring, so I didn't know who said it.

_"What a skank!"_

_"Wow, I never expected that of her."_

_"Whore."_

_"Who's the father?"_

_"I'll bet you ten bucks its Roxas Hikari."_

All of their words were jumbled together, but I had heard enough. Actually, the only thing I needed to hear was _pregnant _to realize that Selphie had gone and told everyone my secret. And the tears immediately came.

_"Slut."_

_"I should have seen it coming."_

_"Hahaha!"_

_"Wow, she would."_

I cupped my hands over my ears tightly, desperately trying to block out the sound. And without thinking twice, I ran right towards the exit, tears streaming down my cheeks. I could still hear their whispering in my mind when I got outside. I ran to the gates of the school, and the bell rang.

I stood there until I was sure everyone would be out of the halls.

I sighed, and wiped the tears from my eyes. I couldn't just go home. How pathetic would that be?

I built up all of the inner strength I could find, and slowly entered the school. Thankfully, the halls were empty. I went up to the office and signed in, and then went to my first period class. I hesitated to open the door, and took a deep breath. When I opened the door, all eyes were all automatically on me. I gulped, my face turning pink, and handed my teacher my late slip. I then went and sat down at an empty desk near the back of the room. When I sat down, everyone looked back to the front of the room, and I felt like I was safe, at least for the rest of the period.

That is, until Hayner suddenly decided to speak to me.

"So, you're pregnant?" he asked.

All I could do was nod.

"Wow, I didn't expect that of you, Kairi."

_Me neither. _I thought, and looked down at my desk, my face beet red from embarrassment.

-

"I'm sorry Kairi, I wanted to tell you." Naminé said, and I just rolled my eyes. She really wasn't helping the situation at all.

"Everyone is talking about it." I sighed.

"I know." she said. There were a few moments of silence before Naminé spoke again. "Who's the father?" she asked. I couldn't meet her eyes.

"I can't tell you." I said.

"Please?"

"No."

"Alright, fine."

"You'll find out eventually, Nam."

"I guess so." she shrugged. "Anyways, I've gotta go. My science project is due next period and I've barely even started. Hang in there, Kai." and with that, she walked away. I stared after her, soon longing for her company again when I realized I was alone. Where the hell was Roxas?

I walked into the cafeteria, and only hoped that no one would stare.

Sadly, that wasn't the case.

If you've ever entered a large room with a huge amount of people in it, and they were all looking at you, then you would know how I felt. Oh, and they all knew only your most embarrassing secret. I had no one to sit with, but then I saw Selphie. I wondered if maybe she just wanted to look cool this morning, and I decided to go talk to her. She only looked at me like I was a complete idiot.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

I was suddenly angry. It was all Selphie's fault that I was feeling so insecure. "What's your problem?" I demanded.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Where the hell do you get off telling everyone your best friends deepest secret?"

She rolled her eyes. "Listen, hun, people were going to find out anyways. The fact of the matter is, you're a pretty big whore, so don't talk to me anymore."

"Are you fucking--"

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Yuffie suddenly asked, stepping up to me.

"What?" I queried.

"You skank, you can't just talk to Selphie like that." she took a step closer, but someone came between us. A look of shock and confusion crossed my face when I saw a short girl with cropped black hair; Xion.

"Leave her alone." she said.

"What are you gonna do about it, freaky girl?" Selphie said.

"Nothing." Xion grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the cafeteria.

I didn't know her too well at all, all I knew was that Selphie always picked on her. So, it was weird how she saved me back there, because to her, I was just another one of Selphie's dumb friends.

"What was that for?" I asked her.

"You shouldn't let people just walk all over you." she said.

"Oh um... Well, thanks." I smiled a little.

"No problem." she laughed softly. "Those girls are such bitches; I hate them."

"I know, they really are... I can't believe Selphie would do that to me though. We've been friends for so long... I mean, I would never do something like that." I said.

"Well, Selphie, obviously, has no heart."

I nodded in agreement.

**December 10th**

Today was the year's first snowfall. Usually, it meant something to me. In my previous years, the first snowfall always meant that Sora, Roxas, Naminé, Selphie and I could all go tobogganing.

Now I probably wasn't going to go at all this year.

Since Selphie had pretty much dumped me, I'd grown a close friendship with Xion, who was actually a very interesting person, and I liked her a lot. She didn't care that people were talking about her because she was hanging out with me, the apparent 'pregnant slut'.

But that wasn't what bothered me the most.

There was a new rumor spreading, about how _Roxas _was the father. Roxas? Where would they even get an idea like that?

But speaking of Roxas, he still wasn't at school, and every time I called him he didn't pick up.

**December 12th**

My pregnancy and Roxas being the father was still the hype going around school. Everyone knew, and if they didn't, then someone would tell them. Both Naminé and Xion got sick with the flu that was going around, so at lunch that day I was sitting there and eating alone, feeling like a complete idiot. But that was normal, as of late.

**December 15th**

The day Roxas returned to school was also the day my mom told me that I would be going to the doctors office.

Now this, normally, wouldn't matter at all.

But the doctor would ask me questions. She would _know _I was pregnant and she would tell my parents.

And that would be the end.

My mom would literally disown me, and my life would be over.

Xion and Naminé were still off, and I was sitting alone in the cafeteria (as usual), when suddenly, Roxas came and sat across from me.

"Roxas?" I asked, mouth agape. "Where the hell have you been? I was worried, you know."

"Sorry." he apologized groggily. His normally spiky hair was all messed up and his eyes were red. He had huge bags under his eyes, also. I stared at him questioningly.

"What happened to you?" I finally asked.

"Nothing," he replied, the wiped his eyes. "I'm just tired."

"Oh. Have you been sick."

"Not exactly."

"Care to explain?"

"Not really."

"Um, okay." I tapped my fingers on the table. "Everyone knows I'm pregnant." I said quietly.

"What?" he inquired.

"Selphie told. Its all everyones been talking about all this time that you've been gone..."

"Wow, Selphie told? I knew she was a heartless bitch."

"Yeah... It sucks." I sighed. "No one will talk to me; Not even Sora. Well, Naminé and Xion will."

"Xion?"

"She kinda saved me, or something like that. She's actually a very nice girl." I told him.

"Oh, I see."

"But they're both away today."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

I sighed, and buried my head in my arms.

I was only dreading my doctors appointment...


	24. Sora: Never Too Late

**Author's note: **YO! Its me... Again. Hey, you guys start reviewing! Otherwise I don't know if you're still reading!

**So, review please! **This story is getting quite the impressive amount of chapters, eh?

* * *

Even if I say

_"It'll be alright"_

Still I hear you say

You want to end your life

Now and again we try to

Just stay alive

Maybe we'll turn it all around

'Cause it's not too late

**It's never too late**

Having a relationship with Selphie was getting even more difficult to handle, especially after she ditched Kairi, and wouldn't let me talk to her. She threatened to dump me if I did, and I, for whatever sick twisted reason, didn't want that to happen. I guess I just liked the feeling of having a girlfriend.

But I felt really terrible for Kairi. She was hanging out with that very unpopular Xion girl, not that there was anything wrong with that, she just looked so sad. Roxas had been off school for weeks, and never answered his phone, but today he finally came back during lunch. Naminé was sick with the flu, which was quickly spreading around.

After school, I was leaving to go home, when I heard Selphie's voice. I was curious, and thought that maybe we could walk home together.

"You guys can't tell _anyone." _She said. Well, I wasn't usually very nosey, but I stood there and decided to listen.

"Cross my heart and hope to die." the annoying voice of Yuffie sounded.

"Yeah, same." Tidus (who used to be cool, until he started hanging out with Yuffie) said.

"Okay, well, you know at that party Hayner had a few months ago?"

"Yeah..."

"Kay, well I was like really drunk, but I caught Seifer and Naminé about to like, do it, but then Naminé had to go home, and so it was like me and Seifer, and he like invited me back to his house and one thing lead to another, and yeah."

"Oh. My. God." Yuffie said. "You slept with Seifer!?"

"Well, that wasn't the only time. I've actually been hooking up with him for a while now. I mean, even though he's not at this school anymore everyone's kind of forgotten about him. But..." her voice went to a whisper. "We still hook up."

Yuffie gasped. "What about Sora!?"

"He never wants to have sex."

And that was all I needed to hear. My blood was boiling, I was so angry. I walked (well, more like stomped) around the corner, and Selphie's expression twisted when she spotted me.

"Oh, uh, hey baby." she stammered.

"Don't 'hey baby' me, you cheating slut." I spat.

"What?" she asked, trying to play innocent.

"I fucking heard you, Selphie. And thanks a lot. We're _over." _And with that, I walked off, my fists balled in anger. I actually couldn't believe it. I should have known. I was so angry, I could barely think. So, I stomped off in the direction of the park.

I needed to clear my mind.

-

By the time I got to the park, it was lightly raining. I didn't really care that my once spiky hair was flat against my head, or that my clothing was soaking wet. Now, I was upset, and betrayed. I actually trusted Selphie.

Due to the heavy clouds in the sky, it was darker out than it normally would be at three pm. The weather wasn't really helping my mood.

I decided to go down to the old creek I used to play at when I was little. I hadn't gone there in years.

I often missed the days where I was best friends with Riku and Kairi, and only Riku and Kairi. I missed Riku a lot, actually; Now, he wasn't 'popular' enough for me, according to Selphie. But now Selphie was gone, and there was no way I was going to let her back in my life. Not even as a friend. She could just go die, for all I cared.

I went and sat down on a wet rock by the creek, just watching the raindrops fall peacefully.

I missed Kairi too.

I missed everything about my old life, and hated looking at what I've become.

So, I decided it then: I was never going to drink alcohol again. At least not until I was legal. I wasn't going to sleep with anyone I didn't love, and I was going to stop skipping classes. Even though I felt hopeless, I knew deep down that it wasn't too late to clean up my act.

Its never too late.

-

The rain grew heavy and the wind picked up about an hour later. I decided that I'd been there long enough, and was going to get sick if I stayed. I left the creek through thr small pathway, and when I got back into the park there was still no one there.

Until I saw a flash of red from the corner of my eye. As an instinct, I looked over, and my jaw dropped at what I saw.

There was a woman standing up on the bars of the bridge, looking as though he was going to jump. Without thinking twice I ran her her direction, just as she was about to go.

"Stop!" I yelled. She looked back, her expression completely twisted with a mixture of pain and confusion. I was shocked, really, to see that this woman wasn't a woman at all.

It was Kairi.

"Kairi?" I asked in disbelief.

"Stay back!" she yelled. The rain pounded down even heavier, and the wind was blowing Kairi's hair around wildly.

"What are you doing?" I asked, even though I had a hunch.

"Don't come any closer, Sora." she demanded, her voice stern. I ignored her, and took a step closer anyways. "I said stop!"

"Don't do this." I told her, trying to stay calm, but my heart was racing, and I was terrified.

"They know, Sora!" she shouted over the sound of the rain. I shot her a quizzical look. "My parents! I h-had an appointment and they... They found out. They know that I'm pregnant and their furious. I've been _kicked out!" _I didn't know what to say. "I have nothing left to live for," she continued. "So just back off! My mind won't change, this is what I have to do."

"No, Kairi, you have plenty to live for." I told her, still trying to stay calm.

"Like what?" she snapped. "The baby? School? No, I don't care about anything anymore. I-I just want to die. I'm done, okay? Its _too late!" _

"Its _never _too late!" I practically screamed. She stared back at me, the look in her eyes indecipherable.

Suddenly, she jumped down from her place on the bridge, and I sighed in relief. She walked up to me, only pure anger in her eyes. _"Yes. It. Is." _she growled. I stared at her in more shock. I'd never seen Kairi this way; I'd never wanted to see Kairi this way. Before I knew it she was back up on the bridge and ready to jump once again.

"Kairi, please don't do this." I begged.

"Why the hell not?"

"You can't just throw your life away!"

"Watch me." she was about to take the final step. I automatically ran forward and grabbed her wrist, then pulled her down to the ground. We both landed with a thud, her on top of me. She hoisted herself up, then simple rolled over. "Will you stop trying to stop me!?"

"Never." I panted. Kairi lay down in the mud, her expression defeated.

"Fine." she finally said. "But honestly Sora, think about it. Where am I supposed to stay?"

"Did you parents really kick you out?"

She merely pointed behind me, and I looked to see a few suitcases piled up.

"Oh." I said.

"Maybe I could stay with Xion." she mused. "She's so helpful."

"Maybe."

We lay there, completely soaking with rain and mud, but we didn't care. Minutes later, the clouds disappeared, as did the rain, and the sun was once again shining in the sky. I couldn't help but smile, and I turned by head to the left so I could stare at her. And by the light I saw her in, I was surprised. The sun was shining right onto her porcelain skin, and reflecting beautifully in her eyes. I caught myself staring in awe, only for a few moments, before she sat up. I stood up after her, and we faced each other.

Kairi stared up at me, and took a step closer. "Thank you Sora, really." she said.

"You're welcome." I replied with a smile. She took another step closer, until our bodies were nearly touching. She stared up at me curiously, before lightly pressing her lips against mine. I was shocked, but I kissed her back. I didn't realize how long I'd been waiting for this to happen, until it actually was happening. Kairi pulled away before I was done kissing her, and I smiled down at her.

"I-I'm sorry." she stammered, before sprinting away. She grabbed her bags and ran off, as fast as her legs would take her. I stared after her retreating figure, my expression hurt and confused. I didn't know why she ran... I didn't understand.

I recalled how good it felt to kiss her, and longed for her company again. I missed her.

And now I knew for sure, I liked her.

No, I didn't just like her.

I _loved _her.

* * *

Dun dun duuuuuun!

You guys review, okay? Thank ya;)

By the way, at the end of the story I'll post a lost of all the song names and artists, even though the song names are the chapter names... but still.

Anyways, **Review please!!**


	25. Roxas: All I Ever Wanted

**Author's note: **Shitshitshitshitshit! Over 200 reviews? Wow, I'm actually so surprised. My first story to reach 200 :). Thanks so much for the support guys. And PLEASE keep reviewing! If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be able to type up this garbage.

**So, Review please!**

**

* * *

**

All I ever wanted

_Was to see you smiling_

All I ever wanted

_Was to make you mine_

I know that I love you

**Oh baby why don't you see?**

That all I ever wanted

**_Was you and me._**

**December 16th**

I had dragged myself to school yesterday, but I couldn't bare to do it again. Even though I was _really _far behind. I just... Couldn't face the world. My parents didn't even know, since I was calling in for myself every day. They were never home anymore anyways.

Yesterday, I had run into Olette. She was actually talking to me, which was weird. She told me that her parents knew that we weren't together anymore, and were pissed off about it, but they knew there was nothing they could do. It was relieving to know that I wasn't expected to be with someone I didn't love anymore.

But I still wasn't with the person I _did _love, which was of course, Naminé. All the time I was off, I was just laying there. Thinking and crying. I'd never pick up the phone, either.

And then I would go play video games.

Talk about exciting.

I felt like total crap. My body craved exercise but I was too damn lazy to get up.

Naminé had come to visit me after school only once, but I couldn't bring myself to answer the door. I was too afraid of what she had to say.

But that day, she came back. This time, I wanted to answer the door. I just had to.

I dragged myself down to the door, sucked in my breath, and opened it. Naminé stood on the other side, looking as beautiful as ever. Her eyes widened when she saw me. It was probably the state I was in, I knew I looked like crap. I didn't care.

"Hi." I said groggily.

"Hey." she said quietly, her expression saddened. We stood there in silence for a few moments, both of us keeping our eyes to the ground.

"Why are you here?" I finally asked, keeping my eyes glued to my feet.

She stared at me, but I still couldn't meet her eyes. "I came to apologize." she said, her tone surprisingly harsh. "At least that's what I was going to do." I looked at her quizzically.

"What?"

"You know damn well what." she growled.

"No, I really don't." I told her, raising an eyebrow.

"Look, Roxas, I'm going to spare you the drama and lay things out flat." she put her hands on her hips. "I know you knocked up Kairi." my eyes immediately widened with shock.

"W-what?" I stammered in disbelief.

"I can't believe you..." her eyes became glassy, swimming in tears. "And you didn't even tell me. Then again, why would you?"

"Naminé, I don't underst--"

"Don't give me that." she snapped. "Look Roxas," she sighed. "Just, don't come near me. Ever again." and with that, she turned and left, crying along the way.

I couldn't believe what had just happened.

-

I walked up to my room and slammed the door behind me. I was going to cry, I could feel it coming. But I didn't want to. I'd spent too much time crying over Naminé.

I was in too much pain; I was too sad.

_Sad._

I recalled something that had happened last month.

_"Just some MJ." he said casually. "Its what I use when I'm sad or whatever."_

I looked over to my dresser, where I had put the weed that Hayner had gifted me with. I'd vowed never to do drugs.

Just like Kairi had vowed never to have sex until she was married.

But she broke that promise, didn't she? So why couldn't I.

My life couldn't get much worse; I had nothing to lose.

* * *

MEEEEH.

Dayum.

Eh. I'll possibly end this soon. Like, real soon. Ugh gay, what do you think? Should I end this and make a sequel, of just have one huge story? I think I'll just have one ginormous story. Man, this thing is gonna have like fifty chapters. :O

By the way, Naminé's not getting a chapter next. I'm making up for Xion's lost chapter, but Riku won't be back for a little while. Sorry! D:

**Review please!**


	26. Xion: Cover Me

**Author's note: **Blah, I know, I update quickly. I've said it a million times before! But, you guys love it, so I shall continue! Just keep reviewing, because I've noticed some people haven't been doing so! D:

**Review please!**

**

* * *

**

Hey,

The world is ending, Don't you even know?

Well how did evolution get so slow?

The grass don't even grow.

Say,

You buy and sell and throw it all away.

And hope it never gets to you too late.

**This planet is gonna blow**

**December 24th**

Ah, christmas eve. It was usually such a lovely time of year. And we had a white christmas, too.

But somehow this year, nothing seemed lovely at all.

Kairi had been living with me for the past few weeks. She was usually cool, but I could hear her cry herself to sleep at night. I felt awful. Before the holidays, she wasn't going to school. Even though I told her she was going to fail her exams, that were going on just after christmas break, she still refused to go. And when I asked why, she would just begin to cry.

My mom had welcomed her with open arms, being the overly friendly woman that she was. We even bought Kairi christmas presents, since her own heartless family had sent her none.

Back to my own personal life, the stupid drama teacher finally submitted the results of the cast for the play (she was off sick for weeks, apparently). I found out that I had made the lead role, and was overjoyed. Of course, when I read that Riku would be playing the part of Romeo, my face fell.

So I dropped out.

As if I would ever even talk to that bastard, let alone do a play with him. Selphie could have the lead, for all I cared.

Speaking of Riku, me and him hadn't talked since our break up. I didn't really care.

It was a shame that we didn't work out though. I must admit, I did have a wonderful time when I was dating him.

-

**December 25th**

I woke Kairi up early in the morning and dragged her down to the christmas tree.

"Can't I sleep a little bit more?" she asked groggily.

"Nope." I replied with a smirk, tugging her down the stairs by her wrist. My mom was sitting on the couch, sipping a cup of hot coffee. She smiled when she saw us.

"Good morning girls."

"Hi mom." I said quickly, before diving for the presents. I grabbed one from me to Kairi and carelessly chucked it at her.

"Oof." Kairi huffed, as she grabbed the present.

"From me." I said with a smile, before diving back in to find my own presents. I rolled my eyes with a grin, reading the 'from santa' on a present addressed to me. I tore open the wrapping paper, and gasped. In my hands were the pair of shoes I had had my eyes on for months. They were very chunky and bright sneakers; Just my style. "Mom, you shouldn't have!" I exclaimed, examining the shoes in wonder.

"I take it you like them." Mom said, smiling.

"Duh!" I turned to Kairi, who was holding out the designer jacket that I had purchased for her.

"Xion, you didn't have to get this." she said, her expression twisted.

"You don't like it?" I asked with a disappointed frown.

"No, no its beautiful." she smiled. "Its just, this must have been expensive."

"Oh, loosen up a bit Kairi." I chuckled.

"In that case," she grinned, "Thanks very much Xion."

I smiled. "No problem."

**January 4th**

I wasn't quite ready to return to school, and apparently, neither was Kairi, because she actually didn't come. She did, however, do her exams, and passed them with flying colors, further proving how smart she was. I passed also, but with sixties.

Better than a fail.

The rumors about Kairi and Roxas were still flying around school. Roxas came back, and I was hanging out with him now. He was actually pretty chill. Surprisingly chill, actually. He used to be so smart and stuff, and now he, apparently, was smoking up all the time with Hayner and the others, which frankly, I didn't get.

Naminé came to school, but she was never around during lunch. So basically, I found myself with Sora (who finally dumped Selphie), Hayner and Roxas. Sometimes it was just me and Sora, because Hayner and Roxas were off making bad choices.

And Roxas used to be such a nice kid too.

* * *

Yep, so I've decided that I'll do one huge story. *cheers*

Just so you guys know, Xion's thoughts on Roxas are misleading. You'll find out more soon...!

Next chap is Naminé's.

**Review please!**


	27. Naminé: Reckless Abandon

**Author's note: **Hey everyone, sorry for the late update! & thanks so much for reviewing.

**Review please!**

**

* * *

**

On and on, reckless abandon

_something's wrong_

**this is gonna shock them**

nothing to hold on to

we'll use this song

to lead you on

_and break the truth_

**with more bad news**

we left a scar

_size extra large_

I didn't know what to believe anymore.

I hadn't been talking to Kairi at all; To be honest I was a little upset with her. About the whole Roxas thing, I mean. It probably wasn't her idea though...

Kairi hadn't been coming to school, and I was worried. Apparently she got kicked out after her parents found out she was pregnant, and she was living with Xion. I wondered why she went to her first instead of me...

But it didn't matter anyways. Lately I had been feeling like I had no real friends.

Kairi wasn't at school.

I wasn't on speaking terms with Roxas.

Selphie was just out of the question...

And Sora... Well his heads been elsewhere lately.

**January 10th**

_Roxas _does _drugs?_

Now that I couldn't believe.

Since when?

Apparently he had been doing it... since last week... When I yelled at him, telling him never to talk to me again.

Wow.

So it was my fault? It sure felt that way. I felt like such a bitch... Such a heartless, stupid bitch.

Especially for believing that stupid rumor about Roxas getting Kairi pregnant. I called her the other day and finally asked her about it, and she said that it was the most ridiculous thing she'd ever heard, and that her and Roxas were just great friends. But when I asked her who the real father was, she said she'd tell me in time. That just made me even more curious.

After school that day I decided that it was high time I took some action in the road Roxas was taking. I was going to go talk to him and apologize, and tell him to stop smoking weed or whatever he was doing. Didn't he know it was bad for his health? And it was going to kill his brain cells. His very, very smart brain cells.

But when I saw him walking home with Hayner, I couldn't bring myself to do it. I'd have to stop by his house... where I could talk to him alone. His parents probably wouldn't be home.

-

I once again found myself face to face with Roxas' door. Slowly... I knocked. The door opened almost immediately, and what I saw surprised me.

It was Roxas, wearing a blue and green argyle print sweater vest and straight leg dark washed jeans, with well groomed hair and very clear eyes. Suddenly, I felt stupid, and I didn't know why.

"Naminé?" he asked, eyes widening with shock.

"H-hey..." I stuttered.

He almost looked hurt. "Why are you here?"

"I... I thought..." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I didn't want to make this hard, I just wanted to get it over with and tell him I knew. "I know you're doing drugs... Roxas..."

Much to my surprise, he laughed. More of a chuckle, really. "What?" he asked through a grin.

I raised an eyebrow. "You do... Don't you?"

He shook his head. "Of course not. What made you even think that?"

I sighed with relief. "But... I thought you were... I mean Hayner..."

"Don't worry about it." he said. "I started hanging out with Hayner... But I never did the drugs."

"Oh... Thank god..." I was so relieved. I had been truly worried for Roxas... But why? Because he was my best friend? No, there was something else... A new feeling I got while staring in his eyes. He really was adorable, and I loved his vest. It wasn't love... No... it was _lust. _I just... wanted to kiss him, and I wasn't thinking straight. I was so tempted to do it...

_Do it! _I told myself.

_No, you'll just end up feeling guilty, you don't love him...!_

_Do it!_

I cut out my thoughts, and without thinking any more I went up on my toes, placing my hand on the back of his neck, then softly kissed his lips. I think I caught him off guard, because he obviously wasn't ready. But hell... he was a good kisser.

-

_How did I get here? _I asked myself, realizing that I was now entering Roxas' room. He had invited me up... My thoughts had clouded up my mind and I didn't think to say no. I just plain _wanted _him. I didn't know what we were going to do, but it was something...

Before I knew it we were full on making out. I would be wondering what he was thinking, but I was too busy thinking of what _I _was thinking. And they were good thoughts. Thoughts unlike me... I had never enjoyed sex before, but as the old saying goes, there's a first time for everything.

He shoved me on his bed and kissed me forcefully. By the time clothing was flying... I realized I was making a big mistake.

* * *

Uh oh. I know, what an unromantic first kiss. I hate it! But, it had to be done. Poor Roxy, he's going to end up even more hurt in the end. Idk who's chapter is next yet... Roxas' or Kairi's. :)

**Review please! :D**


	28. Roxas: It Hurts

**Author's note: **Yo doods, I'm back. Hope you enjoy this chapter! I know, Naminé's actions don't make much sense. Nothing really does...

**Review please!**

**

* * *

**

**Is this what you want?**

'Cause everybody acts without a clue

Every little kiss and grin you gave

Was just a little bullshit I saw through

The alcohol I scented with your breath

You're always all done up to just be used

I'm waiting for excuses that deceive

I'll meet you in the back to see them through

How did I let her inside

We're dripping of sweat and feeling alright

_Her lips were the last thing touched tonight_

**Your best friend is not your girlfriend**

It hurts...

**Are you out of your mind?**

You dug yourself into a liar's hole

You made a little spark to live inside

It's now a fucking fire out of control

_When the morning comes you'll act surprised_

And when the word gets out it will get old

And every day you'll try to live your life

**And every little scandal will unfold**

"....STOP!"

Naminé shoved me off of her and sat up straight, pulling the covers over her exposed chest.

"...Stop." she said again, calmly. I stared at her with curious eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked. _Everything is wrong with this... _My conscience told me, but I ignored it.

"Do you... Do you have any alcohol?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Alcohol?"

She nodded shyly.

"Why?" I inquired. "I thought you didn't drink..."

"I need it."

"Um... okay." I got up and left the room and into my parents room. Naminé hadn't actually gone... all the way yet, so I still had my jeans on. I opened up a small closet and pulled out a litle bottle of 'ice vodka', then headed back to my room. I handed it to Naminé, and she snatched it greedily. She quickly opened up the cap, and started guzzling down the entire bottle. "Uh... Naminé?" I asked, and watched as all of the vodka in the bottle disappeared. "Are you sure you should be drinking that much...?"

She finished up the entire bottle and then carelessly chucked it on the ground. "Thanks." she said. I didn't really know what to say. I was pretty sure that Naminé had never been a drinker... and that much vodka wasn't healthy. She blinked a few times, her pupils growing wide, before grabbing my wrist and pulling me to the bed, pressing her lips against mine while doing so. She tasted like alcohol... but that was expected.

I couldn't stop thinking that this wasn't right. It was that damned conscience of mine... But I had wanted her for so long. I just couldn't stop. I didn't really want to lose my virginity this way... but it was going to happen anyways. As long as it was with Naminé... I didn't care how drunk she was, or how stupid she was acting at the time. I was with her, and that was all that mattered.

**January 11th**

My eyes flew open as I felt a beam of light hit my face. They roamed the celling. I couldn't remember what had happened... until I thought about it. I automatically turned to the side... and she was gone. I considered that it was just a dream, but I saw the empty bottle of vodka and knew that everything I remembered really happened.

How could she let this happen? How could _I _let this happen? Part of me knew that I would just get hurt but... What was I thinking? I didn't even know. All I was feeling was regret. I should have been careful... I shouldn't have given her that alcohol, and I should have stopped while I had the chance. But I didn't. And now she was gone, and would probably never talk to me again.

Did I take advantage of her? Or did _she _take advantage of me? Even though I wished I could put all the blame on myself... This really was Naminé's fault. She was the one who randomly kissed me, and kept leading me on. Of course, I was the naive idiot who went along with it. Now what was going to happen?

The phone rang, and I jumped out of my bed and shoved on my jeans, before rushing over to it. I was _praying _that it would be her.

"Hello?" I said hurriedly.

"Roxas?"

"... Hey Kairi."

"What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Naminé just showed up at Xion's in complete chaos...?"

"...Oh." I really didn't know what to say. I couldn't just blurt out what had happened...

"What did you do?" she asked, her voice stern.

"Me?" I gaped.

"Yes, Roxas... She's a mess. What happened?"

I frowned, a little angry. "Why don't you ask her?"

"She won't tell us..."

"Then why should I?"

Kairi sighed. "Roxas... Please. I just want to help. For Naminé..."

I rolled my eyes. Kairi knew me too well... I couldn't say no to that. "Fine." I said through a sigh. "Meet me at the café in ten minutes."

"Alright, bye."

I hung up, and quickly got ready. Kairi was going to be mad... But I didn't know who she'd be really mad at. Me, or Naminé?

-

"Hey." I forced a smile at the redhead as I approached. She nodded and smiled in return, as we grabbed a seat across from each other.

"So...?" she asked. I sighed.

"Look... it was wrong, and I'm really sorry... But honestly, I wasn't thinking straight."

"Roxas, tell me what happened first, apologize later."

"... She came over last night. She thought that I was doing drugs because I started hanging out with Hayner."

"Are you?"

"No... I was going to, but I changed my mind."

"Good."

"She kissed me..."

Her eyes widened with shock. "Naminé did?" she gasped.

I nodded. "Yeah... One thing lead to another... and well you know what I'm getting at."

"Please tell me you're not serious...?"

"I am... Sorry..."

"Oh god. How could she do that? What an idiot!"

"W-What?"

"Naminé!" Kairi exclaimed. "How could she take advantage of you like that... I'm disgusted, really. That's so unlike her."

"I know... I knew it was wrong..."

"And you!" she yelled, and pointed an accusing finger at me. "You did this too! You went along with it."

"I know! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do it... But you know how I feel about her."

"Oh jeez... This is horrible."

"How bad is she?"

"Bad. She's crying, slurring her words, she said she has a horrible headache."

"The headache would be from the alcohol."

"Naminé doesn't drink, Roxas, you know that."

"Well she does now..."

"You know what... I don't even want to know."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well you should be." she pouted. There were a few moments of silence, where I wondered where the hell Kairi had been for the past while. It was probably a bad time to ask her... but I did anyways.

"So where've you been?" I inquired.

She looked at me. "Xion's."

"I mean, why not at school? Sora told me you got kicked out."

"I can't face him." she confessed. "Ugh... I'm such an idiot. Roxas, I shouldn't be scolding you about your mistakes, because I've made worse ones than you."

My expression softened. Kairi was in a worse situation than I was... "What happened?" I asked.

"I kissed him." she said.

"Oh." for whatever reason, I didn't think that was all that happened, but I decided not to bother her. Kairi had been through enough... She didn't need me bugging her.

* * *

Please keep on reviewing... I'm almost at 300 reviews! Now that'd be an accomplishment. :)

**So, Review please!**


	29. Riku: Fix You

**Author's note: **AHMIGAWD a chapter for Riku!? :)

I was going to do Kairi's, but then I thought.. Hey, why not? And quickly threw this tiny chap together. Hope you like it!

**& Review please!**

**

* * *

**

And high above or down below

_When you're too in love to let it go_

But if you never try you'll never know

Just what you're worth

**January 12th**

I had made a terrible mistake.

Actually, I had never made such an awful mistake before in my entire life. Not one.

Xion, even though we didn't last long, was the best thing that ever happened to me. She was the only girl I ever really cared about... I loved her. Even months later, I still thought about her everyday. When we passed each other in the halls... She didn't even look. She just walked on past, not noticing me there. She was intimidating, and I couldn't bring myself to talk to her.

I'd been considering it for weeks. Talking to her, I mean. If I could tell her what was on my mind... possibly, she would give me another chance. But maybe I didn't know Xion as well as I thought I did.

We had such chemistry.

But it was getting unbearable. I missed her, I _needed _her. She was so important to me... Why did I let her go?

_I'm such an idiot._

**January 13th**

"Shit..." I mumbled, racing through the halls. Yeah, I would be late. And I was. The halls were empty, as I raced through them. I wasn't watching where I was going, and accidently crashed into someone. Someone _familiar. _The scent I longed for filled my nostrils... _Xion._

"Oh, sorry." she said, as if I were just any old person.

"Yeah... Sorry..." I said. We found ourselves standing there in awkward silence for a few moments, until I decided to break it. "So... how have you been?"

"Um, I'm good." she forced a smile. "And you?"

I chuckled, my confidence slowly coming back. "I've been better."

"Oh, why's that?" Xion probably didn't really care... She was an actress after all. I decided to spit it out anyways. I was seriously sick of bottling up all of these emotions...

"Because... I miss you." I confessed. Her expression didn't change at all.

"I miss you too." she said dryly. I couldn't tell if she was being serious or not.

"You do?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. I actually do."

"I-I'm sorry." I stammered. "Xion... I made a mistake."

"Did you now?" she queried sarcastically... Same old Xion.

"Please... Just hear me out. I don't expect you to take me back, but I just wanted you to know that-- I lo... I lov--" _WHY CAN'T I SAY IT!? _"I really really like you."

She raised an eyebrow. "Do you? That's nice." she pushed pass me, and continued down the hall.

"Wait!" I stopped, and she turned on her heel to face me with an exasperate expression.

"What? There's more? Oh, wait, let me guess. You _really really like me?"_

"...Yeah...?"

"Well you know what? I don't fucking care." she turned and stomped off, before I could even object. I stared at the wall, my expression twisted. I knew Xion had a temper but... I didn't expect her to react like that. Maybe I should have told her that I loved her... No... That probably would have just made things worse.

* * *

Yeeeeee son.

**Review ? :D**


	30. Sora: I'm Lost Without You

**Author's note: **Hey guys, I'm back. The reason I didn't update quicker is because, well... you're not reviewing. So, do that, and you'll get a chapter 31. (:

I have a gift for you guys! For being so great, I took about an hour and a half out of my boring sunday to draw you all a craptastic picture (LOL ITS SO UGLY). Anyways, I'll put more info at the bottom.

**Review please!!**

* * *

I swear that I can go on forever again

Please let me know that my one bad day will end

I will go down as your lover, your friend

Give me your lips and with one kiss we begin

_Are you afraid of being alone?_

**Cause I am, I'm lost without you**

_Are you afraid of leaving tonight?_

**Cause I am, I'm lost without you.**

**February 1st**

The days seemed to pass by so quickly these days...

Kairi was kicked out of her house... So where could she be? I was literally worried sick.

There were days where I just couldn't bring myself out of bed to go to school, because I felt that shitty. This was one of those days.

Why did Kairi kiss me?

Or more importantly, why did she run away?

I wanted to see her so badly... It was driving me wild. Just to talk to her once... Was that so much to ask?

So, I pulled myself out of bed and decided to go to her old house. Perhaps her parents or Cloud could tell me where she was.

-

I rung the doorbell, and moments later Cloud answered the door. He stared at me quizzically.

"Uh, Sora, hey." he said. "Now this is a face I haven't seen in ages. How've you been holding up?"

"Not good." I replied quickly. "But that's not important... Where's Kairi?"

"My parents kicked her out a while ago..."

"I know that. I mean where is she saying."

"I have no clue." he admitted. "I've been trying to get a hold of her, but I don't know where she is."

"Damn it..." I mumbled. "I really need to talk to her..."

"If you find her, tell her that I'm sorry, and that I miss her."

"I will."

"Thanks, man."

"No problem." I turned and walked away, disappointed. Maybe this hunt was going to be more complicated than I expected...

-

Next up I tried Roxas' house. He wasn't even home. Speaking of Roxas, that kid had been away from school for a while too. What was with all my friends and skipping school? Both Roxas and Kairi used to have such bright futures...

I didn't even know what Roxas' problem was. As usual, I'm sure people were keeping things from me.

I went to Naminé's, and much to my surprise, Selphie answered the door.

"Oh, hey Sora!" she exclaimed. I shot her a disgusted look.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned.

"Just chillen with Nam." she said, and I raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you guys weren't friends anymore."

"That is so not true!" Selphie gasped.

"Oh please." I scoffed, pushing past her. I entered Naminé's living room, where she was sitting on her couch.

"Sora?" she asked, standing to her feet. "What are you doing here?"

"What is _she _doing here?" I sneered, completely ignoring her question. I pointed an accusing finger at my ex-girlfriend

"Selphie just came over... To talk." Naminé told me, sounding unsure.

"Oh really? What about?"

"She wanted to say sorry for what she did to Kairi."

I rolled my eyes in disbelief, then turned to Selphie. "So, Selph, your other friends already ditched you?"

"What?" she asked, staring dumbly at me.

I ignored her and turned back to Naminé. "You know she slept with Seifer, right?" I asked, and Naminé's eyes widened.

"What....?"

"That's so not true!" Selphie exclaimed, repeating what she had said earlier.

I rolled my eyes, once again. I figured that I would be doing that a lot, what with Selphie being here and all...

"She did." I said. "That's why I dumped her."

"Um, Sora? I dumped you."

"Sure you did. Naminé... Look, don't trust her, okay? She slept with Seifer _while you were still dating him. _She's a lying little backstabbing bitch."

"Why are you doing this?" Selphie asked me dramatically, but I didn't reply.

"Naminé... Where's Kairi?"

"X-Xion's..." she quietly replied.

I stared at the blonde intently. "What's her address."

-

My breathing was short as I walked up the pathway to Xion's house. It was a small place, but looked like it may be cozy inside. I took one final, deep breath, before knocking on the door.

"Coming!" Kairi's sweet voice sounded, and my heart leapt. The door flew open before me, and I smiled when I saw her. She, however, didn't look very happy at all.

"Hey." I said, nervously grinning.

"S-sora...! What are you doing here?"

"Not happy to see me?"

Kairi sighed. "Look... I can't talk right now." she went to close the door, but I stuck my hand out and stopped it, taking a step into the house, and right next to Kairi. She smelled exactly the same...

"Please, I just want to talk." I said. She let out another sigh of defeat.

"Alright..." she walked in, and I followed closely behind. "Xion is at school, and her mom's at work."

"What about her dad?"

"He doesn't live here."

"Oh." there were moments of awkward silence as we sat opposite of each other on two couches. "So..." I began. "Where've you been?"

"Here." she replied dryly.

"I mean why aren't you at school."

"Why aren't you?"

"I didn't feel like going."

"Exactly."

I couldn't help but chuckle. Kairi sure had a way with words...

"Sora, why are you really here?" she asked.

"I... I just wanted to see you. See if you're alright."

"Well... I'm fine."

"Okay... good."

"Th-there's something I've been meaning to tell you..." she suddenly said. I was expecting more awkward silence, but she obviously had something important on her mind. I sat up straight.

"What is it?"

"I... its... this thing..." she sighed, and tears began to pour down her cheeks. I stood up and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Tell me what's wrong." he said.

"Everything." she sobbed. "This... life I'm living. I-its all a lie! You don't understand... you can't possibly."

"Kairi... how can you expect me to understand, when you're not making any sense?"

She let out a laugh between sobs. "Touché."

I smiled, holding her even closer. We stay there in silence for several minutes; the most blissful minutes of my life, before she broke the silence. "You should go." she said, taking a step away so she could face me.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"No, Sora, I can't. Please... Try and understand."

"I can't..."

"Then... don't worry about it." She walked me back to the front door, and wiped the tears away from her eyes. "Thanks for checking on me." she said, forcing a sad smile.

"No... problem."

"...Bye."

The door shut before me, and I immediately felt regret. I felt like I should just go back in, kiss her, and make her tell me what was wrong. But that, itself, would be wrong. Instead, I walked away, many questions unanswered.

* * *

Well there you have it. I bet you guys thought she was gunna confess.

NAWT FOR A WHILE YET!

Anyways about my little **gift. **I'll post it on my 'blogger'. The link will be on my homepage, so please check that out and tell me what you think. Lmao, as I stated earlier, its pretty crappy & ugly, but hey, I get an A for effort, alright!? (:

**Review please!**


	31. Kairi: Holiday

**Author's note: **Hey everyone. Sorry for the late update, but not that many people have been reviewing, so this is what you get. :)

**REVIEW.**

**

* * *

**

You know I'll run far away

I need to take a holiday

_Maybe it's a fall from grace_

**I gotta find a new place**

A holiday

I'll set off on a new chase

I gotta see a new face

_I need to take a holiday_

**February 14th**

This was getting even more unbearable.

Ever since Sora came to visit me, I've been feeling the need to run to him, kiss him, and tell him everything. But I knew I couldn't do that.

As I sat on Xion's couch, bucket of ice cream in hand, I thought: What if I just left?

That would be a good solution. For everyone else, at least.

But maybe I did just need a break from all this. I'd already given up my education, and my pregnancy was starting to show through.

I smiled to myself. I did like the sound of that. I could get out of everyone's life... Xion would have her room to herself again, and Sora would never have to deal with me again. It was obvious that I was confusing him. How I kissed him, ran away, didn't show up for a while, and then wouldn't tell him something.

Something _important._

Oh, crap.

A new thought dawned upon me. If I left, I would have to tell Sora about the baby first. I couldn't just go off, have a baby, and then never tell him. Yes, the sooner the better.

Around 3:00, after school was over, I managed to pick myself up from the couch (for the first time that day) and get out. Xion was at art lessons, and her mom was still at work. No one would notice me. As I headed for the door, a sudden pain formed in my stomach. A gut feeling, if you will. I ignored it, and reached for the door handle, when suddenly, the pain grew much worse.

"Ouch!" I cried, clenching my stomach. I rolled my eyes. I believe this was my body telling me not to do something.

So, I didn't do it. I went back over to the couch, sat down, and finished my ice cream. Real productive, Kairi.

-

"I was gonna go tell him." I said through the phone, laying on my back on Xion's bed.

"Really?" Roxas asked, disbelief lacing his voice.

"Yeah. But... I don't know, I couldn't even get out the door."

"Oh."

"Further proving how 'strong' I am..."

"You're not weak, Kairi." He said, and I rolled my eyes. Typical Roxas.

"Thanks..." I mumbled. "Anyways, have you talked to Naminé?"

He sighed. "I haven't even tried."

I sat up, concerned. "What? Why not?"

"I can't do it! I tried calling her house, and I just froze up."

"Ah... I know how you feel."

"I feel like such a douche right now. I slept with my best friend, I'm not going to school, and just everything about me right now is horrible."

"Yeah, well how do you think I feel?"

"... Sorry."

"No, no don't apologize. I'm just... Really messed up at the moment." I flopped back down on the bed. "I just realized something."

"What's that?"

"You and I are both really horrible people."

He chuckled. "Thanks."

"No, really! I mean, I totally took advantage of Sora that... Night. And you, you slept with poor, innocent little Naminé!"

"Innocent...? Ha!" He spat. "She was all over me." He said. "It wasn't even my idea."

"Really?" I gaped.

"Yeah! Hard to believe, I know. But it was all her."

"Well, I guess that makes me the only horrible person on this telephone line."

He sighed. "Not quite."

"Hm?"

"I'm still an asshole. I still fucked around with everything in mine _and _Naminé's life, and this is where it got me. Skipping school and just being--"

"Insecure?"

"...Yeah."

"Then again, I know how you feel."

"Ugh." He exhaled in frustration. "I'm screwed."

"I think we're both screwed, Roxas. We both are."

-

"I'm gonna do it." I said to myself, as I stared at my stomach in the bathroom mirror. It was noticeable now, at least to me. The thought of walking around town... pregnant, made me feel sick. All of the people I knew through my whole life, young or old, would be looking down upon me. I wouldn't be able to deal with that guilt.

I'd messed up too much in this life. In a matter of months, my life had gone from its highest point to the lowest it could possibly get.

I decided then, that I had to tell Sora. I had to tell him and get the hell out of this town. I didn't know where I would go yet but... Anywhere was better than here.

-

**I need a new start**

_I've broken too many hearts_

And I don't have any clue where to go

I don't know

**But maybe I'll be back someday**

_after my holiday_

* * *

Review, or you're waiting two weeks for another update again :D. Evil, aren't I. Anyways, this is where the climax of the story really begins. The next chapter is Kairi's again.

**Review please!**


	32. Sora: The Ocean

**Author's note: **GUYS I LIED! This is officially the very **LAST CHAPTER **of this story! I am almost in TEARS!!! You've all been so great... Expect the **sequel** to be posted very very soon. I'm sorry that I ended this sooner than you were expecting, but... I just had to. Don't worry, all unanswered questions will be resolved.

**REVIEW PLEASE.**

**

* * *

**

_Am I alone in this?  
Never a night where I can sleep myself till day.  
We must try to figure it out, figure it out.__  
It won't be that easy_

**We lost it somehow****.**

_You come over unannounced_.  
Silence broken by your voice in the dark.  
I need you here tonight  
**Just like the ocean needs the waves.**

Oh, the night becomes the space  
That's somewhere in between  
**What I feel and what I'm told**  
Sitting on the shoreline  
_Trying to figure it out. figure it out...  
_To find out the meaning  
**And reach it somehow.**

_Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tick, tock._

Listening to the sound of the clock was getting incredibly boring. How much longer could I sit here?

There I was, sitting alone (of course) on my couch, just thinking. Thinking about Kairi, thinking about Roxas and Naminé... And Riku. Ah, my old friend was crossing my mind a lot lately.

I really missed him. We were the best of friends... But now we didn't even speak. Pathetic, aren't I? My ego was built so high that I didn't even pay attention to... Anything...

I realized then how much of a fuck up I really was.

Oh, god. What am I thinking? This was all so confusing. I loved Kairi... I missed Riku... I didn't even talk to Roxas or Naminé all that much anymore... Life was screwed up for the lot of us. When did this all happen?

I picked myself up off of my couch and left right away. The rain poured down heavily, but I didn't really care...

The first place I thought to go was the park. But as I walked there, I realized that I didn't want to return. I was getting sick of it, and every time I saw that bridge I thought of the day Kairi tried to kill herself.

And that was definitely not something I wanted to think about.

So, instead I went to the beach.

I sat down on the shoreline, ignoring the fact that the sand was damp and soaking through my jeans. I sighed.

Let me just... Figure this out...

Before all this (whatever 'this' is) happened, I was best friends with Kairi, Roxas, Naminé and Selphie. Before them was Riku but... Lets just focus on what's happened recently.

Hayner had a party, remember? Well, do me a favor and remind me what happened, because I have no idea. Apparently I slept with Selphie that night, but for whatever reason I didn't believe that was true.

Roxas and Olette broke up, which was very unexpected. I thought that they were in love... They were going to get married.

Naminé was dating that asshole Seifer. I heard from well, everyone that he punched her and then tried to rape her, when Roxas came to the rescue. Heh, talk about good timing.

Anyways, turns out Roxas was actually in love with Naminé. Who knew? Poor guy... She didn't love him back.

Um, Riku was dating this girl named Xion. I didn't know her personally, but apparently she was really weird. I dunno what happened, but they broke up. Thats kind of typical, most high school couples do break up...

_Cough. _Me and Selphie.

Oh yeah... I started dating her. Not even god knows what was running though my mind. I remember wanting a girlfriend, and thats it.

After me and Selphie started going out, I grew distant with Kairi, Naminé, and Roxas. Sad, I know. I wasn't too happy myself but I liked being with Selphie... There were benefits. And me, being a total shallow, fucked up waste of space, stuck with her.

And then Kairi got pregnant.

And _no one _saw it coming. I sure as hell didn't. Who did she even sleep with? There were rumors that Roxas was the father. Most people thought that was true, but I don't believe it.

But what I did believe was that Selphie cheated on me with Seifer, while him and Naminé were dating. I didn't even want to think about that... Anyways, Kairi's parents kicked her out when they found out she was pregnant. I found her at the park, about to jump off a bridge.

We kiss.

I end up like this.

Sitting here, trying to figure out what the hell happened this year that broke me and my friends apart. Well, I think I know what happened.

We screwed up.

And boy, did we screw up _bad._

And there you have it. All I know about this year so far in a nutshell. I almost make it sound **simple.**

Not wanting to think about this year anymore, I changed the subject. Talking to Kairi... I imagined myself confessing to her that I loved her. Did she love me too? It pained me to think about.

"... Sora." A voice sounded from behind me, and my eyes widened with shock. I knew who it was.

I got up and turned around, meeting Kairi's cerulean eyes. I didn't expect to see them tonight. "Kairi..." I said. "What are you doing here?" I noted the state she was in. She was wearing a tank top that showed off the bump developing on her stomach, and she was wearing pajama pants. Her red hair was stuck to her head from the freezing hair. "Why aren't you wearing a coat?" I asked her, concerned. "You're going to get sick." I shrugged my own soaking jacket off my shoulders and wrapped it around her. She didn't meet my eyes, just nodded, showing her appreciation. I smiled. "Are you okay?"

"...No." She said. "Sora, I have to tell you."

"Tell me what?" I took a step closer to her, when she caught me off-guard. She jumped forward and crashed her lips against mine, cupping my face in her hands. My eyes stayed stayed open for moments, completely surprised, before I shut them and kissed her back.

A kiss in the rain... I didn't know what was ever going to happen between her and I.

Regardless, this was the most blissful moment I had ever felt. I wrapped my arms around her waist as I kissed her, pulling our bodies close. I didn't know why it was happening... But it was.

Kairi was the first to pull away, since I obviously wasn't going to do it myself. Her lips trembled and she stared up into my eyes, keeping our gaze locked. I was confused on why she was here, but I was thankful.

"Sora," She said my name, breaking our silence.

"Yes?" I asked her with a smile, reaching over and placing my hand on her soft cheek. Surprisingly, she took a step away. Rejected and even more confused, I let my hand drop. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

"That wasn't what I wanted to tell you!" She exclaimed breathlessly, tears making her eyes glassy. "Sora... This baby I'm having... I-It's yours...!"

All the memories flooded back to me immediately. The party... That night. With her... I remembered. Recently I'd been wanting Kairi so bad. I didn't even know that I had already had her before. I could only stand there with an utmost shocked look on my face. Nothing seemed real... I didn't know if this was real. I was expecting to wake up on the couch.

I waited.

It never happened.

This was real... Fully, one hundred percent real. Yet somehow, I couldn't believe it.

I tried to speak but the words never came. I tried to move but my limbs were frozen... Waiting for the next thing to happen, my eyes roamed her expression. She looked indifferent.

Before anything else could happen, she shoved something into my hand... And ran.

And you know what I did? Nothing. I didn't run after her like they did in the movies. I didn't proclaim my love to her and tell her everything I was feeling. No, I let her go. As I watched her retreating figure, I did nothing. A very sharp pain hit my chest like I had just been stabbed... No, being stabbed would not even compare to the amount of pain I was feeling.

I hesitated for a moment, before I finally found my inner strength. I looked at what she had put in my hand... A small note. And on it, it read:

_**Goodbye, I love you**._

_

* * *

_

Yes... This is the end. I know that I said I would do a long story, but I just HAD to end it this way. Its my way of torturing you guys :). I'm sorry!

**Please read:**

Did I ever tell you about the fic that inspired me to this? I can't remember what its called (so sorry!) but its in my favorites (I think) and its a Naruto one. I jacked the idea of it ending with a note from that author.

And guess what! This is the last official chapter, but there will be **ONE MORE! **Yes, thats right, a chapter. But this one is only lyrics to a song, so its not really relevant but... Its important. Important to me, at least.

Also, if you're wondering another reason why I decided to make this shorter, I got bored of my writing style. Some of you noticed how boring it was getting, so I'm doing something about it. I'm not very good at writing in first person, so the next story will be written in third. Its still going to separate characters POVs, just told in third. Trust me, it will be better.

I will have the sequel posted as soon as possible, probably in a few days. I hope you all decide to read and review it, I really appreciate it.

And please **review **this chapter! I'd love it so much if I managed to reach 400 reviews. That would be amazing. Please help me out! Am I asking too much of you? XD.

So, here's a **PREVIEW **for the sequel. Well, more of a few things that are going to happen.

A car crash, a baby being born, and a funeral.

Only three of many. Yes... There will be character death. Depressing, I know, and I hate to do it, but it all adds to the development of the other characters.

ALSO: You can listen to **every song **used in this through my profile. Go check it out if you're interested.

**PLEASE REVIEW! And look forward to the sequel; Giving it Away. To be posted soon!**


	33. Its So Close, But We're So Far Away

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the lyrics to We're So Far Away by Mae.

* * *

Remembering, everything,  
about my world and when you came.  
Wondering, the change you'd bring,  
means nothing else would be the same.  
Did you know, what you were doing, did you know.  
Did you know how you would move me well,  
I don't really think so.  
but the night came down and swept us away.  
and the stars they seemed,  
to paint the most elaborate scene today.

How could we know? that song, this show,  
we'd learn so much about ourselves.  
From Toledo, to Tokyo,  
the words were scribed on every page,  
and now there's books up on our shelves.  
Did you know how you would move us, did you know?  
When the lights first came upon us,  
and we saw The Everglow.  
and the moment's magic swept us away.  
and the young mans dream was almost seen so plain.

When was the night  
that showed us the sign?  
Revealed in the sky, to leave all behind.  
But where to begin? throwing caution to the wind,  
We reached for the stars, everything was now ours.

Did you know how you would move me, did you know?  
Did you know how you would move me?  
well, I don't even think so.  
but the moment's magic swept us away.  
_and it's so close, but we're so far away._

**It's so close, but we're so far away.**


	34. Note

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for all who read and reviewed this story. I appreciate it, and wouldn't have been able to complete this without all of you.**

**The sequel is now up; Check out Giving it Away!**

~Homely.


	35. UPDATE 2012

**Update 2012**

To anyone who may have read this story and is still interested, I'm writing this as a small promotion and to let you all know that the third instalment **Sitting Under Falling Stars **is once again active! So it would be greatly appreciated if you checked it out, if you'd like! My writing has gotten better over the years, considering I finished this story about 4 years ago :P

And yeah, I'm promoting my old story, sue meh 8)

Thank you all for the wonderful support.

~Homely.


End file.
